


Shift

by FandomDarling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinda canon, Matchmaker Lydia, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: When Stiles Stilinski's best friend gets turned into a werewolf, Stiles turns to the internet to figure out anything that he can do to help. There he finds Dr. Enerson (Reader) a Parapsychologist with a passion for Lycanthropy and a secret. When Stiles starts asking questions about The Alpha Pack, Dr. Enerson gets suspicious and makes her way to Beacon Hills, where she meets the brooding Derek Hale. And as the saying goes, the rest is history.Playlist Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWoaSQjMH9BkjSoCSM4FVg8pWv9NLXcAx





	1. Chapter 1

(Season 1)

Stiles POV

          “Stiles, where do you get this all this information?”  Scott asked, as I rambled off facts about werewolves as I spun in my desk chair.

“Oh, I don’t know…maybe…The internet.” I replied with a shrug, looking at my best friend.

           “Yes, because everything on the internet is true, especially when it comes to werewolves, Stiles.” Scott scoffed, sitting next to me at my desk.

“I’m serious. The website I use is legit. The person that runs it is a Parapsychologist.” I said, pulling up the website for Scott to see.

             “A what?” He said, leaning in to read the home page.

“A parapsychologist. It’s what you call someone who studies the supernatural.”  I explained with a sigh.

             “Ok, so how do we know that this is the work some of dude that lives in his mother’s basement?” Scott asked, sounding exasperated.

“I find your lack of faith in me disturbing.” I replied, nudging out of his way.

              “Well, it’s a valid question.” Scott said, defensively.

“I know it’s legit because this Dr. Enerson, has a Doctorate in Folklore and Mythology and a minor in Anthropology and Religious Studies from Harvard as well as a Master’s in Metaphysical Humanistic Science with a specialization in Paranormal Science.” I said reading the list of qualifications on the website.

                “That’s just a bunch of titles to me.” Scott said, looking at me.

“Listen, His thesis was on the Beast of Gévaudan.” I breathed, smirking at the look on Scott’s face at the name.

                 “Ok, I believe you now.” He whispered, biting his lip.

“Thank you.” I shouted throwing my hands in the air.

                    “One more question.” Scott said, cutting my victory short.

                     “How do you get all information? Does he tell you?” He asked, brows furrowing.

“Well yeah, Dr. Enerson has a Q&A chat. I’ve been chatting with him for weeks.” I said, simply bringing up the emails.

                   “Stiles! This is bad! You could expose us.” Scott said, standing up and pacing back and forth frantically.

“Relax, Scott, do you really think I’m stupid enough to tell him that asking questions because my best friend is a werewolf?” I laughed, looking at him. He shot me a glare.

“Okayyyyy, don’t answer that question. I told him that I was writing a paper.” I said, finding the exact email.

                  “And he bought it?” Scott asked leaning over my shoulder to read the email.

“Hook, Line and sinker.  See just because I don’t have wolf-y senses doesn’t mean I can’t be helpful.”

                “Stiles! Scott! What are you two still doing here?” My dad said, stepping into my room and crossing his arms.

“Uhhhh, last minute homework.” I mumbled, exiting out of my computer screen.

                “Sure. Get to school. Now.” He said, sending us both a stern look as we grabbed our back packs and trudged past him. As we climbed into my jeep, Scott spoke,

                 “I still got a bad feeling about this Dr. Enerson.”

“Well, don’t worry I’ll handle it.” I said, starting Rosco with a hum.

                 “That’s what worries me.” He murmured, I frowned as we backed out of the driveway and headed towards school.

 

(Season 3 timeline)

Dr. Ennerson’s POV

I was packing my bag, getting ready to leave my office when I heard,

“You have one new chat.” In my computers robotic voice.

Sighing, I set my things down and returned to my desk. I pushed my glasses up my nose and smiled when I saw whom it was from.

“Hello Stiles.” I murmured, clicking on the chat box. I scanned it quickly feeling my pulse pick up as I read it.

* * *

 

“Dr. Enerson have you ever heard of a true alpha? Also is it true that an alpha could lose its status if they saved another member of the pack by using their alpha spark?” I read it back again.

                           “Stiles what kind of essay are you writing?” I muttered under my breath as I began to type my response.

“Yes, I have heard of a true alpha."

"You have?"

"Yes, It’s an interesting phenomena that is very rare and it only happens when a beta rises through the force of their own sheer willpower, the beta does that will be almost unstoppable. As for your other question, it’s also very rare and rather uncommon. I’ve only come across one mention of it in all my studies. I hope this information helps although, to be honest, I’m beginning to wonder if you’re writing an essay at all. "

I took a deep breath as I hit send. My hand went to my necklace, taking comfort in the familiarity of it under my fingertips. What was this kid up too? I watched the typing signal bob as I waited for his reply. The notification shaking me from my thoughts.

“You’re funny, Dr. E. Just want to cover all bases for the paper. Thanks again for all your help.”I frowned, as I replied. I sat trying to think of a response, rubbing my neck.

“If I can help in ANY other way let me know.” I sent it, slumping my chair and rubbing my eyes. Another notification blared from the computer.

“There is one other question I wanna ask but you have to promise you won’t ask me any in return.”

“Ok, it’s a deal no questions”

“Have you ever heard of a pack consisting of just Alphas?” As I read it a chill crawled down my spine as I automatically knew this was about no paper. With shaking hands I began to type.

“I have. They are bad news. Stay away.”

“Dr. E, you’re acting like this isn’t a hypothetical question.”

“That’s because it isn’t one, is it?” I held my breath waiting for a response, hands cold and shaking over my keyboard.

“No, it’s not.” “It’s about Deucalion and his pack isn’t it.”

“How do you know about them?”

“Not important. Tell me where they are?”

“I think it's pretty freakin' important."

"I'll explain when I get there. Now tell me where you?"

"You can't come here. I can’t tell you.”

 

“TELL ME” I waited, impatiently tapping fingers nervously in the desk.

* * *

 

Stiles POV

As I read her messages I began to panic. He knew. How could he know? Tell me flashed across the chat in capital letters and I tried to not have a panic attack.

“Derek is gonna kill me.” I muttered to myself as I began to type.

* * *

 

“Beacon Hills, California.”

“I’m coming.”

“No you can’t Dr. Enerson. I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” I typed, waiting for a response that didn't come. 

* * *

 

“Shit.” I said, banging my hands on my desk in the library. The librarian looked up at me and glared.

           “Stilinski! Language!” She rasped, still angry from the surrounding circumstances of that detention last year.

“Sorry, Mrs. T.” I whispered, raising my hands in surrender before grabbing my stuff and running from the library. I found Scott at his locker and slammed it shut.

            “What the Hell?” He said, angrily.

“We have a small problem.” I mentioned, shifting my weight back and forth on my feet.

            “What now?” He asked, rolling his eyes. “Ummm, Dr. Enerson is coming to Beacon Hills, because he may or may not have found out about Deucalion and the alpha pack.” I said, quickly with a grimace.

            “HE’S WHAT? God, Stiles, I told you to that talking to him was a bad idea.” He growled in a whisper.

“I know, I know. Derek is gonna kill.” I said, slumping against the lockers with a thump.

             “Don’t forget about Peter. And Cora.” Scott added. “Thanks now all of the Hales are gonna want to kill. GREAT!” I said, banging my head against the locker.

“Come let’s go. The last thing we need is to be late to practice.” Scott said, grabbing my sleeve and dragging me towards the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

*nightmare/flashback*

“Dad! Why can’t I go with you?” I asked stomping my foot.

                “Because it’s too dangerous.” He said, patting my head.

“But I’m 10 now, I’m old enough for a pack meeting!” I said, angrily crossing my arms. He smiled down at me.

                “You know the deal.” He said, squatting down to my level.

“I know, I can’t go till I shift.” I muttered, shuffling my foot and frowning.

                “I only made this rule because I want to protect you.” He said, kissing my forehead.

“I know, dad.” I sighed, looking at him.

                “I love you, (y/n).” He said, kissing my forehead.

“I love you too, dad.” I said, smiling up at him. As he was leaving, he kissed my mom as the door closed my mother turned to me.

                “Okay, babe, time for bed.” She said, hands on her hips.

“But mom!” I said, stopping my foot.

                “No buts, (y/n). Bed. You have school tomorrow.” She said, giving me her signature look and pointing a finger up the stairs. I climbed up the stairs, grumbling. I put my pajamas  and climbed into bed waiting. I tossed and turned, listening. After a few minutes I got up and tip-toed downstairs and peeked into the living room, seeing my mom asleep on the couch. I quietly made my way into the entryway slipping into my shoes, before gently opening the door and slipping out into the backyard. I smiled widely as I broke into a run towards the barn, where I knew my dad was meeting the pack.  I slowed down as I neared, listening. I kneeled by the window, peeking in to see my father standing opposite of three hulking werewolves. I watched quietly, trying to hear anything.

                “Join us, Philip. You’ll be more powerful don’t you want that, this unlimited power that we can give you?” The were in glasses said, fiercely. My eyes flickered to my dad, who was standing defensively with arms crossed. I sniffed the air, trying to find a scent marker. All I smell was just a hint of anger. I couldn’t tell who it was coming from.

“No, Deucalion.” He said, jaw clinching as he spoke.

                “It’s so easy, Philip.” The tall were said, stepping closer to my dad. I tensed, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

“You’re  all despicable.” My father spat, hands leaving his chest. I noticed that his claws were out. I felt sick.

                “I forgot how noble you were, Philip. And weak. This power is so easily attainable.” He said, with a chuckle.

“I would never betray my pack that way that you all did.” He growled.

                “Betray? You mean because I killed them all, one by one.” He said, I gasped ducking as his head snapped my way. I froze waiting, praying that he did not come my way, my heart pounding in my chest.

I tried, to calm myself and listen like my dad had taught me, but I couldn’t the fear in my chest taking control of my actions. Suddenly, I smelt blood. I stood up panic coursing through me as I looked through window. I saw the tall were holding my dad by his arms, pinning them behind his back. My dad was bleeding, I saw Deucalion nearing my dad, claws out.

                “Philip, if you won’t join me. Then I will have to kill you and your precious pack.” He sneered, before ripping out my father’s throat.

*end flashback*

                “DAD!” I shouted, sitting straight up in my bed. My chest was heaving as tried to calm myself down.

                “It was just a dream. It was just a dream.” I sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes.  I took a deep breath, before glancing at the clock. 5 a.m. Just a few hours before my flight to California leaves . I rolled over, clutching my comforter to my chest and watching the sun rise. 

 

Stiles POV

                “You what?!” Derek bellowed at me angrily. I flinched at the sound.

“I contacted a parapsychologist to get information about werewolves and I might have  mentioned something about Deucalion and now he may or may not be on his way here. To beacon hills.” I said in rushed whisper.

                “I’m going to kill you, Stiles.” Derek said, lunging at me only to be grabbed by Scott.

                “Derek, stop. He was just trying to help me.”  Scott sighed, shaking his head at me.

“Yeah, I didn’t think that this crazy doctor would come all the way here from the east coast.” I replied, with a shrug.  Derek clenched his jaw and ran a hand down his face.

                “Of all the stupid things you’ve done Stiles.” He sighed, beginning to pace.

                “You’ve put us all in jeopardy, this Dr. Enerson could expose us all.” He continued, as I felt myself grow red.

“I know and I never knew this would happen I tried to be so careful.” I whispered, rubbing a hand through my hair.

                “Well now we have two threats to deal with. Deucalion and this Doctor.” Peter said, joining the conversation.

“He seemed to know Deucalion. Maybe he can help us?” I muttered with a shrug.

                “He knows Deucalion?” Derek groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

                “That can’t be a good thing stiles.” He said, glaring at me.

“I didn’t say they were BFF’s, he just seemed to know off him. Besides he might know some way to kill him that we don’t.”  I said, looking  to Scott for some back up. He nodded,

                “Stiles is right. He might be able to help.” Scott said, much to Derek’s dismay.

                “Whatever. But if something goes wrong. I’ll rip your throat out.” Derek growled.

“Yeah, yeah, I know with your teeth.” I finished, flopping onto his couch with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

(2 days later, Beacon Hills High)

                “Students. Due to the fact that Professor Harris is still missing.  I’d like to introduce you to your substitute chemistry teacher. Miss Enerson.” The principle said, with a smile. I watched the students in the class.

“I’m so happy to be her with you this year. I hope we’ll learn a lot together and I look forward to getting to know you all.” I said with a smile. As I glanced over the class, I noticed to goofy looking kids, looking at each other and I knew I found who I was looking for.

“Shall we begin?” I said, taking a seat on the desk.

“First things first, role. I want to place names to faces.” As I began reading names.

“Argent, Allison.” I said, looking up the name sour in my mouth. A pretty little thing raised her hand.

                “Present.” She said, with a faint smile before glancing quickly at the two boys.

“Argent’s french right. Like in that tale about that beast, right?” I asked, watching to gauge the three reactions.

                “Yes Ma’am.” She said, biting her lip.

“interesting.” I said, before moving down the list.

“Martin, Lydia.” I called, looking around a pretty red head’s hand shot up.

                “Present.” She said, with a tilt of her head.

“Thank you.” I said, returning to roll.

“McCall, Scott.” I said, looking up to find one of two boys raising his hands.

                “Here.” He said, putting his hand down quickly and looking at his friend.

“And that must make you Stiles.” I said, watching his face break out in fear. I laughed.

“Don’t look so shocked, Stiles, I’ve been warned about you.” I said, with a smirk as he blushed and sank into his chair.

“Now let’s talk Chemistry.” I said, clapping my hands together.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles POV

“Students, I’d like to introduce you to your new teacher.” The principle said, with a smile.

“I didn’t know we were getting a new teacher.” I whispered, leaning over to Scott.

                “Neither did I.” He replied.

“Miss Enerson.”

I felt like I’d been punched in the gut. Scott looked at me with wide eyes.

                “Is that?” he muttered.

“Can’t be. Dr. Enerson is a dude.” I whispered back, still in shock.

                “She smells weird.” Scott said, nostrils flaring slightly as he scented the air.

“Like what?” I asked, rubbing a hand through my hair. I watched Scott freeze and his face register.

                “Like a wolf.” He breathed, as our conversation was broken by roll call.

(Dr. Enerson POV)

As the bell rang, students began to pack their things and hurry out.

“Remember to bring me your diagrams tomorrow! Late work will not be accepted. Scott, Stiles. Please stay I’d like to speak with you both.” I said, tucking some papers into my bag. I watched them, both sit back down slowly as I smiled at the departing students as the last one left I closed the door, before turning to them.

“Hello Stiles. It’s nice to actually meet you.” I said, sitting on my desk again.

                “Dr. Enerson?” He said, with surprise.

“Not what you were expecting?” I asked, crossing my arms. Stiles shook his head vigorously.

                “We weren’t expecting you to be this…” Scott spoke as Stiles cut him off.

“Hot” Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

                “I was gonna say young.” Scott said, smacking Stiles who turned red.

“I was also expecting a dude.” Stiles said, scratching his neck.

“I get that a lot.” I said , with a shrug as I looked at both of them.

                “Why are you here?” Scott asked, breaking the silence.

“Stiles didn’t tell you?” I asked, surprised.

                “I mean he did, but why are you really here and why do you smell like…” Scott stopped.

“Smell like what, Scott?” I asked, lips pressing into thin line.

                “Why do you smell like a wolf, Dr. Enerson?” He asked, looking up at me. I clenched my jaw before speaking.

“Because I am one, like you Scott.” I said, watching their eyes go wide.

                 "Derek is going to kill me." I heard Stiles groan under his breath. I squinted at him.

"Who's Derek?" I asked, crossing my arms. Scott sighed and began explaining. 

* * *

 

 

“Derek?” Scott called, opening the door to the sourwolf’s loft.

                “Please don’t freakout.” Stiles called, standing slightly behind his friend.

                “Why would I freak out? Unless you’ve done something else that is incredibly stupid?” He said, exiting his bedroom. I felt my heart begin to race as I made eye contact with him.

                “Who’s that?” He asked, nodded at me with his clenched jaw. I cleared my throat and stepped, forward with a hand extended.

“My name is Dr. (Y/N) Enerson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said, smiling. I watched his face go dark.

                “You brought her here!” He growled out, eyes flashing blue.

“Well yeah, where else was I supposed to take her?” Scott asked, shrugging. I looked to each of them and sighed. They glared at each other for a moment. Before Derek turned his attention back to me and  sniffed the air.

                “Are you a were?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I nodded.

                 “Prove it. Shift” He said, putting his hands on his hips.

“I can’t.” I murmured, feeling myself blush.

                “Why not?”

“Do you know where Deucalion is or not?” I asked, changing the subject.

                “Why should I trust you?” He asked in a low voice. I sighed, uncrossing my arms.

“Because I have history with Deucalion.” I said , gently. Derek furrowed his brows.

                “What kind of History?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

“He killed my father.” I whispered, saying it out loud for the first time since I was 10. Their eyes went wide.

“Look, if I tell you the story. Will you just tell me where he is?  Please?” I asked, crossing my arms again. Derek and Scott looked at each other before Derek looked back to me and nodded.

“Ok, it’s kinda long so we might wanna sit.” I said, rubbing my arm.

                “I’m fine standing.” Derek snapped. I nodded and decided to continue.

“My mom was human and my dad was a werewolf. When I was born I didn’t show any signs of having carried the werewolf gene. My parents figured since my father was born to a wolf and human like I was that the human genes had just won out in the end, which explained why I never shifted. But when I was 6, I fell 20 feet from a tree that I had been climbing while parents weren’t looking. My dad saw me just seconds before I fell. When I hit the ground, everyone heard a snap from my arm. But I got up just fine and within seconds my arm was healed. Somehow I had retained the healing abilities from the werewolf gene. My father took me to see our packs emissary. But she had never heard of a pup gaining only some of the genetic traits, so they determined that I had to be a were. But I still hadn’t shifted or shown any signs of doing so other than my healing capabilities and sense of smell.  When I was 10, Deucalion came to town. He wanted to meet with my dad and I desperately wanted to go. But he didn’t let me, so I followed him to the barn where all of the pack meetings were held and I watched him get killed by Deucalion. I watched him rip my father’s throat out because he said no. He told him that he wouldn’t be like him, that he wouldn’t kill his pack.”

                “Why did he want your father to join him so badly?” Derek asked, with a shrug.

“Because he was a true alpha.”  I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

                “Is there more to the story?” Scott asked, looking at me. I nodded.

“After that night my mom took me away from that life.  We never spoke of it or my father again.  I didn’t interact with a pack again until now.”

                “Wow, that’s a lot of information to process.” Stiles said, scratching his head. I scoffed, biting my lip.

“Do you understand why now why I want to find Deucalion?” I asked, looking at them pleadingly.

                “You want revenge.”  Derek said, stepping closer.

“It’s more than just revenge. I want answers. I want to see if he knows about why I can’t shift. He might know and he’s my last hope.” I breathed out, wringing my hands together.

                “I understand needing answers.” Derek murmured, touching my shoulder. As soon as he touched me I felt electricity.

“So you’ll help me?” I asked, looking up to meet his luminous forest-green eyes. In them I could see reflected the sadness that I felt inside. For a split second, I thought maybe we aren’t so different, he and I. My thoughts were broken by his reply.

                “Yes.” He said, giving me a tight, firm smile. I felt my heart swell and then I heard it. Another heartbeat then I realized that it was his. I could hear it louder than everything.

“You’re heartbeat.” I whispered, looking at him again.

                “What?” he said, I shook my head in disbelief.

“I can hear it. I can hear your heartbeat. I’ve never able to before.”  I said, tears springing in my eyes. Derek stepped away, removing his hand from my shoulder. That’s when it began to fade, the sound of his heartbeat.

“Wait. It’s fading.” I murmured, grabbing his hand. Once again, electricity shot through me.  I could hear his heartbeat again and others in the room. Derek took his hand from mine and they faded.

                “What are you doing?”  Derek asked, frowning at me. I swallowed thickly.

“For some reason, after when you’re touching me. I can hear everyone’s heartbeats, but when you’re not I can’t.” I murmured, confused.

                “It must have something to do with the added power you get from being in a pack.” Scott said, stepping over to me.

“Try again. Hold my hand.” He said reaching out to me. I took a deep breath and took his hand. While there was no shock of electricity, I could hear the strong hum of three distinct heartbeats.

                “Can you hear them?” Derek asked, crossing his arms.  I nodded, feeling tears well in my eyes.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” I whispered, letting go of Scott’s hand.

                “This is crazy. We should let you talk with Deaton.” Scott said, pulling out his phone.

“Who’s Deaton?” I asked, looking at Derek.

                “An emissary.” He replied, turning and walking away. I watched him, a strange feeling rising within me as Scott turned to me.

                “I’m gonna take you to see Deaton right now, if that’s ok? I think he can help you.” He said, smirking at me. I glanced at Derek once more before I left, following  Scott and Stiles from the loft.

"That's fine." I murmured, casting one last glance back at the brooding were, feeling a tingle at the bottom of my spine as I slide the door shut. 

                


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Scott to a small veterinarian clinic.

“I thought you said this Deaton guy was an emissary?” I asked, as we climbed from our vehicles.

                “He is. But that doesn’t really pay the bills does it.” Stiles said, slamming the door on his jeep.

I rolled my eyes and followed them into the clinic. Immediately, I was overwhelmed with a medley of scents that sent my head spinning. I took a deep breath and slightly jumped when I felt Scott touch my arm.

                “I know that this is probably really overwhelming. But it’s gonna be ok. You’ve got a pack now.” He said with a crooked grin. I felt myself smile back him, feeling warm inside at the thought of having a pack. I was shaken from my thought by someone clearing their throat.

“You must be Dr. Enerson. Nice to meet you, I’m Deaton.”  He said, extending his hand with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, please call (y/n).” I said, returning his smile and shaking his hand firmly.

                “So Scott tells me that you are a werewolf.” He says, motioning for us to follow him into what I assumed to be the exam rooms.

“That’s is correct.” I said, looking at the all the dogs in the kennels as we passed.

                “But you can’t shift?” He asked, turning to me and crossing his arms.

“That is also correct.” I replied, softly.

                “It’s ok. I think that you’ll be able to get there with training.” He said, leaning against the exam table.

“Training?” I asked, crossing my arms.

                “Yes, Scott and Derek have had success training new beta’s to keep their powers in check and in theory similar training could be successful in helping you access and control your powers including shifting.” He said, looking at Scott and then to me.

“Who will train me?” I asked, chewing on the inside of my lip. Scott shrugged.

                “It’s up to you really. Derek has more experience than I do and you might have better luck with him seeing as he is born were and I was bitten only a few years ago.”

“Ok, so what about Derek. Will he be willing to train me?” I asked, remembering the cold look he gave me when we met.

                “I’ll talk to him.” Deaton said with a soft smile. I felt myself relax, not every realizing how tense I was.

                “Now do you have any questions that I might answer?” He asked, looking at me expectantly.

“Not that I wanna ask in front of these two.” I said, nodding my head towards Stiles and Scott.

                “That’s ok we have to get to Lacrosse anyways.” Scott said, grabbing Stiles by the arm.

                “See you tomorrow, Miss Enerson.” He said, with a goofy grin.

“See you tomorrow, Stiles.” I replied, with a shake of my head. Deaton and I watched them leave in silence before he turned his head back to me.

                “What did you want to talk about.” He asked, crossing his arm again.

“Will you tell me what is going on this town? I know the alpha pack is here but humans are being murdered too and that doesn’t seem to be the alpha packs MO.” I said, crossing my arms.

                “Scott and Derek haven’t filled you in?” He asked as I shook my head. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

                “Well then why don’t we go to my office and I’ll make some coffee and I’ll start from the beginning. Alright?” He asked, with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Deaton.” I said, returning the smile and following him out of the exam rooms.

~~

The next morning I arrived at the school early to grade papers, entering the teachers’ lounge not expecting to find anyone there. But sure enough there was a dark haired teacher spread out at one of the tables, music scores surrounding her as she scribbled furiously on them.

“Um, good morning. I didn’t think anyone else would be here this early.” I said with a smile filling my coffee mug.  She looked up shocked and started tucking the papers into a stack. An uneasy feeling filled my stomach but couldn’t explain why.

                “Oh hello, you must be the new Chemistry sub. I’m the English teacher, Jennifer Blake.” She said, extending a hand. I took it, giving it a firm shake.

“(y/n) Enerson. What are you working on?” I asked, picking up a piece of sheet music from the ground. Reading over it before she snatched it from my hand.

                “Just the spring recital arrangement.” She said, tucking it into the pile with the others. I gave her a tight smile and breathed in deeply, scenting the air to try a find anything off about her. That’s when I smelt Derek. I felt my stomach lurch and my heart drop.

“Well, it was nice meeting you but those chemistry quizzes aren’t going to grade themselves.” I said, tightly as I hurried from the lounge. I took a deep breath as I settled at my desk, placing my mug next to me and set about grading the quizzes.

It wasn’t until I heard someone clear their throat that I stopped grading. I looked up to find Lydia looking back up at me.

“Lydia, what can I help you with?” I asked, setting my down. She smiled at me.

                “Just wondering if you needed any help grading the Chem. Quizzes, I used to help Harris every now and again.” She said, walking over to me.

“I just finished actually. But thank you.” I said, smiling at her.

                “Are you all right? You seem a bit upset.” She asked, coming closer to me.

“I’m fine, Lydia. I appreciate your concern though.” I murmured, giving her another more reassuring smile.

                “If you’re sure, but if you need anything, I’ll be here.” She said, settling into a desk and pulling out a book. I got up and made my way back to the teachers’ lounge to refill my mug before class, on my there I heard Stiles and Scott talking. I froze in my spot, listening.

                “I can’t believe Derek can still find someone to hook up with when he’s been torn up the way he was last night.” Scott said, sounding annoyed. My first instinct was to panic because he’d mentioned Derek was hurt, the second thing that registered was an overwhelming surge of jealously.

                “Dude, who’d he hook up with?” Stiles asked, sounded way to excited to know these details.

“The new English teacher.” I heard him, response. So that’s why see reeked of him. I walked, numbly into the lounge, filled my mug and returned the classroom quickly. I sat at my desk, letting my hands fall into my hands, palms pressing into my eyes willing the tears not to fall.

                “Miss. Enerson, you still ok.” Lydia asked, from her seat. I shook my head no as I sniffled. I heard her shuffle out of her seat and make her way to the front heels clicking on the tile.

                “What’s wrong?” She asked, kneeling next to me. I wiped at my eyes before I looking at her.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone.” I said, sharply. She nodded.

                “I promise.” She said, smiling at me.

“Derek is hooking up with Miss. Blake.” I murmured, feeling another wave of jealousy wash over me.

                “What?!” She gasped, looking up at me still confused.

                “and that bothers you why exactly?” she asked, brows furrowing.

“Because I think—I think that Derek is….” I said, pausing.

                “You think that Derek is what?” She asked, searching my face.

“I think that Derek is my mate.” I whispered, so softly it was almost inaudible.

                “Your mate?” She repeated, face softening. I nodded, feeling tears well in my eyes.

“If anything that I’ve ever read about were mates is true than I’m sure that he’s mine.” I replied, looking up at her.

                “Does he know?” She asked, taking my hand.

“If he does, he hasn’t said anything and he doesn’t, he’s still hooking up with Jennifer.” I muttered, feeling sick as the words left my mouth.

                “I’m sorry, Miss Enerson.” She said, patting my hand.

“You can call me (y/n), Lydia.” I replied, with a faint smile.

                “It gonna work out, (y/n). If you're mates you’ll find each other right?” She said, with a big smile.

“You’re right, Lydia. Thank you.” I said, feeling slightly better.

                “Anytime.” She replied, giving my hand one last pat before returning to her seat. I took a deep breath, wiping the remnants of my tears from my face, just as the students began to file into class. I looked up at Lydia and she gave me a reassuring smile. _It will all work out._ I thought to myself before the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

I chewed on my lip as I stood outside Derek’s door, willing myself to have the courage to knock. I finally took a deep breath to steal myself and knocked firmly, three times in succession. I listened for any sound of movement from the other side and finally heard foot steps approaching moments before the large door was rolled open with a screech, revealing Derek.

                “Can I help you?” He asked, with a rather sour look on his face. _I finally understand why Stiles calls him Sourwolf._ I mused, before clearing my throat to answer.

“Did Deaton talk to you?” I asked, chewing on my lip once again. He nodded, crossing his arms.

                “He did. But I’m guessing he didn’t relay the message.” He murmured, I felt my heart sink.

“No I guess he didn’t.”  I replied, quietly trying to ignore the sting of rejection that washed over me.

                “I can’t train you.” He said, bluntly. At this the, the rejection was replaced by anger.

“Why not? You trained Scott and Erica and Boyd and Isaac.” I said, crossing my arms. His jaw clenched as he rolled his eyes.

                “Exactly. Which means that Scott can train you.” He said, moving to shut the door.

“I don’t want Scott to train me. I want you to train me.” I said, grabbing the door. He growled in the back of his throat.

“You don’t scare me.” I responded sharply in all honesty. He took a deep breath and then stepped back.

                “Why is it so important that I train you?” He asked, hands settling on his hips.

“Because, like me, you were born a were. Scott wasn’t. You have a unique perspective that I need when training.” I responded, crossing my arms.

“Please Derek. I need you to train me.  I need your help.” I murmured, rubbing my arm  and looking at my feet. Hearing him sigh, I raised my eyes to him again. He ran a hand down his face.

                “Fine, I’ll train you. But it’s not going to be easy.” He said, stepping  back so that I could enter.

“I wouldn’t expect it to be.” I replied, entering his apartment quickly.

~~

“Stop taking it easy on me, Derek, I’m not going to learn if you baby me.” I said anger boiling in my chest.

                “You’re not at your full strength, I just don’t wanna hurt you.” He said, crossing his arms.

“I might not be able to shift, but I can heal.” I snapped back, stepping closer.

                “You’re not ready.” He replied, glaring at me.

“And I never will be if you don’t push me.” I growled back.

                “You want me to push you?” He asked, stepping into my space. I tried to ignore the heat rolling off of his body and his scent that was engulfing me, as I nodded. I watched his mouth twist into a wicked grin, his canine sparkling sharply.

            “As you wish.” He muttered, before I was flying across the room and crashing into the wall. I groaned as I stood, shaking bits of dry wall from my hair.

                “Is that what you wanted?” he asked, grinning wickedly at me. I nodded, rolling my shoulders.

“Is that all you got, Hale?” I asked, lunging towards him, launching us into a flurry punches and kicks. We danced, dodging and blocking as we fought our way around the loft. I dodged a swipe of Derek’s claws, but not quite quick enough, crying out as his claws caught the place where my neck met my shoulder, slicing through the chain of my necklace. I hissed, as I placed a hand on my neck eyes widening as it came back blood red. Derek stood, chest heaving as he stared at the floor, I followed his gaze.

“My necklace.” I gasped, kneeling to pick it up.

                “Don’t touch that.” He growled, making me freeze in my place.

“Why not?” I asked, looking up to find him kneeling in front of me. He pointed around the necklace, looking closer I noticed a cobalt powder around the broken pendent.

                “That’s a rare form of wolfsbane.”  He murmured, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“It can’t be.” I muttered, shaking my head. He touched my arm gently.

                “how long have you had this necklace?” He asked, looking at me softly.

“Since I was a baby.” I replied, feeling sick to my stomach. He frowned, as he dialed a number, putting the phone to his ear.

                “I think we just found out why you haven’t been able to shift.” He said, eyes full of sympathy as I heard Deaton’s voice on the other line. I sat stunned, watching him unsure of what to think or do in the moment. Derek’s voice breaking me from my thoughts.

                “Who gave you the necklace?” He asked, helping me from the ground, his hand lingering on my forearm as he waited for my reply.

“Um…my mom did.” I murmured, rubbing my eyes. I felt his arm snake around my shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. 

                “Okay, yeah, thanks Deaton. We’ll see you soon.” He murmured, hanging up and slipping his phone back into his pocket.

                “Let me help you with that.” He murmured gently.

“With what?” I asked, confused, looking up at him.

                “Your neck.” He said, pushing some hair from my neck. I took a step away from him.

 “It will heal.” I whispered, with a shrug, feeling  a sharp pain with the moment.

                “It will take away because it’s from an alpha.  So let me help you.” He purred, stepping into my space again and grasping my arm gently. I felt a voltaic energy course through my veins at his soft touch. I stared at the place where his skin met mine, focus intently on it trying to ignore the flush that was climbing up my neck. Blinking, as I saw his veins course like ink up his arm. I squeezed my eyes shuts, shaking my head before opening my eyes to see his veins still coursing black. I pulled my arm away.

“What are you doing?” I asked, looking him up and down, before inspecting my arm. He chuckled, crossing his arms.

                “I’m helping. I’m taking some of the pain, so that you’ll heal faster.” He said, looking at me, brows angry.

“We can do that?” I asked, touching my now almost healed neck. He shrugged.

                “Perks of being a werewolf.” He murmured.

“Will you teach me how to do it?” I asked, stepping closer to him. He thought for a moment before nodding. Silently, he took my hand and placed it on his chest. Under my hand, I could feel his heartbeat thrumming steadily.

                “Now focus on my chemo signals, sort through them. Once you find pain or anxiety focus on it. Imagine it leaving my body.” He whispered, gazing up at me through his lashes. I took a deep breath, feeling  his steady heartbeat as I closed my eyes using it ground me as I zeroed in on his chemo signals. Anxiety rolled over me as anger licked at my heels. I focused on the anxiety willing it leave Derek if only for a few moments. After a few moments of concentration, I heard Derek sigh.

                “Look.” He hummed, causing me to open my eyes to see my veins , black as night standing boldly against my skin.

“I did it.” I squealed in excitement face breaking in a smile.  Derek’s face matched mine.

                “You did. Good job.” He said, covering my hand with mine as a knock sounded on the door. I let my hand fall from his chest, letting it linger in his hand for moment before pulling it away and tucking it into my pocket.

                “That’ll be Deaton.” Derek coughed, rubbing his neck and striding towards the door.  I took a shuddering breath as I tried to steady my heartbeat. I smiled at Deaton as he entered.

“Thanks for coming.” I said, moving to give him a hug. As I wrapped my arms around him, I caught a glimpse of Derek, brows knit together angrily as jealousy wafted off of him. I ignored it as I stepped back and crossed my arms.

                “So Derek, you said something about Wolfsbane?” He asked, clapping his hands together. Derek nodded, making his way to the spot where my necklace laid shattered on the floor.

                “Neither of you touched it, correct?” he asked, kneeling down to inspect the powder. He slipped a plastic vial from his pocket, scooping some of the powder into it before, smelling it before capping it and slipping it into his pocket. He then turned to his attention to necklace himself. He picked up the pieces of the pendent, shifting them in his hands.

“So?” I asked, coming to stand next to Derek, arms crossed.

                “It’s definitely wolfsbane. At first glance, I’d say it’s Aconitum Carmichaelii, which is odd because it’s native to China, but it’s not impossible to get ahold of, especially for a druid or witch. Moving on to the pendant, it seems to made of crystallized mountain ash.” He said, looking up at me with wide eyes.

“Is that why I couldn’t shift for all these years?” I asked, voice trembling slightly. I felt Derek’s hand come to rest on my shoulder.

                “Most likely, yes.” He replied with a frown. I felt tears springing in my eyes, I sniffled as I wiped them away.

                “If that’s what’s been preventing her shift, why didn’t she change as soon as it was off?” Derek asked, his hand moving rub my back.

                “Most likely it’s because she’s been wearing it for so long. Because her genes did not get to mutate in their own time you are going to need some sort of trigger that forces your genes to mutate.”

“What will trigger it?” I asked, wiping the last of my tears from my face.

                “I don’t know. You’re going to have to find something that works for you.” He murmured, somewhat apologetically. I felt myself wilt at Derek’s side.

                “Thank you, Deaton. I’ll take it from here.” Derek murmured, dismissing him.

                “You’re welcome, Derek. (Y/n) take care.” He said, with a nod before letting himself out. As the door closed behind him, I was hit once again with a wave of shock and sadness. Before I knew what was happening, Derek was wrapping me into his strong arms. I melted into his embrace, clutching his Henley in my fists. He said nothing, just holding me as I sobbed into his chest.

                “We’re gonna figure it out, (y/n).” He whispered, into my hair before I pulled away from him. I wiped my eyes as I stared at the ground. I felt Derek’s fingers creep under my chin, lifting my chin so my eyes met his.

                “I’m promise, we’ll figure this out.” He purred, eyes staring into mine. I nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Thank you, Derek.” I hiccupped, as I wiped my face. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what to do next.

                “Are you sure you alright?” He asked, looking at me worriedly. I nodded, as I gathered myself.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just a little shocked you know? I guess I’m gonna have to talk to my mom. Because I don’t know what is what anymore.” I said, shaking my head a little bit.

                “I know the feeling.” He murmured, giving me a small smile. I gave a small one in return.

“Thank you for everything, but I think that I should get going.” I whispered, looking at my hands.

                “Alright, well if you need anything, Call me.” He said, eyes sincere.

“I will.” I said, tugging on my jacket and making my way towards the door. I cast a glance over my shoulder, catching Derek looking at me sadly. I gave him a faint smile and then closed the door behind me, heading towards my car.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a start, a sense of doom washing over me as I glanced at the clock at me in the darkness of the apartment. 1:15am it read in its green light. I flopped back onto my bed, feeling sticky with anxiety, doom settled in my stomach like a rock, heart racing. _“I must have been dreaming”_ I mused to myself as I rolled from my bed, padding to the kitchen for a drink. I turned on the tap, filling a glass. As I sipped, I tried to clear myself of the anxiety that embraced me. With a sigh, I pushed off the counter making my way back to my bedroom. Suddenly, the anxiety in my chest lit up in searing pain as fear soaked into my limbs. Distantly I heard the shattering of glass, in the back of my head I realized that I’d dropped my glass. The pain in my chest worsened, pushing me to the floor clutching my chest as it felt like someone was tearing my rib cage from my body. My lungs felt like they were collapsing as I gasped for breath. I frantically searched for any sign of injury, nothing was there. In an instant, I knew that the pain I was feeling must be Derek’s. I began to crawl towards my bedroom desperate for my phone. My body was still sizzling with pain as my own panic washed over me in waves so thick that I could taste. I crumpled to the floor when I reached my nightstand. I reached blindly, with a shaking hand feeling for my phone, crying out triumphantly when my fingers curled around it. I quickly dialed Derek’s number. I waited panting as I listened to the ringing. Finally, the line clicked.

“Hello? Derek, are you ok?” I asked, pushing myself up to rest my back against my bed.

                “Dr. Enerson?” A female voice asked, trembling.

“Cora?” I asked, fear licking up my spine.

                “Yeah, please come help me. Derek’s been hurt and I don’t know what to do. He asked for you before he passed out. Please!” she begged, sniffling.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I said, as I felt the pain in my chest recede to a dull ache.

                “Hurry.” She murmured, before the line went dead. I pushed myself up on to trembling legs carefully making my way to my rental. I sighed deeply, hands shaking as I started the engine.  My drive was a blur, the one thing on my mind was Derek’s – my mate’s wellbeing. When I arrived, I threw myself from the car and raced to the loft. When I arrived, I could smell nothing but fear and blood. The scent gagging me as I pulled open the door with a screech of metal.

“Cora! Derek!” I called, taking a step in cautiously.

                “Dr. Enerson!” I heard Cora yell.

“Where is he?” Where’s Derek?” I asked, as she grabbed my wrist tugging me into the center of the loft. I stumbled when I caught sight of Derek impaled on a metal pole.

                “Help me, we need to get him off this so he can heal.” She said, tugging me closer to him. I felt sick as I knelt next to him, the sticky blood soaking into my pajama pants. My eyes traced over him, noting his features twisted in pain even unconscious.

                “Hold him down.” Cora murmured, as she wrapped both hands around the pole. I gripped his shoulders as she began to remove the pole. His eyes snapped open, eyes flashing red.

“Derek.” I breathed, his eyes snapping to me and softening, eyes fading to their beautiful green.

                “(Y/N).” He sighed, eyes fluttering closed as I began to take his pain. With a final tug, Cora removed the pole, letting it clatter to the floor. I gathered Derek into my lap as best as I could, stroking his cheeks as the pain in my chest was replaced by an ache so deep it reached my marrow.

“Derek.” I whispered again, watching his eyes flutter open.

                “You came.” He muttered, blood dripping down his chin.

“Of course I did.” I replied, wiping the blood from his chin with my sleeve. Cora knelt next to me.

“Derek we have to make sure you heal, so we’re gonna move you ok.” Cora murmured to her brother.

“We are gonna lift you.” I said, running a finger over his brow.

“Cora grab his feet.” I said, standing and grabbing him under the armpits. She moved quickly gripping his ankles tightly.

“To his bedroom.” I muttered, tightening my grip a bit.

“Lift.” I ordered, as we both picked him up groaning slightly. We carried him slowly to his room, laying him gently on the bed. I sighed, sitting next to him carefully before stripping the destroyed Henley from his torso.

“Cora call Deaton. Tell him what happened and that he needs to get here as soon as possible.” I said, padding to Derek’s bathroom for a washcloth.

                “Deaton will be here in 10 minutes.” Cora said, when I returned and began cleaning away the thick layers of congealed blood, trying not to look directly at the gaping hole in his chest. Derek shifted slightly, groaning, eyes flashing red when he opened his eyes.

                “Hey.” I murmured, smiling at him. He smiled back gently as the door screech again. Deaton walked into the bedroom seconds later, concern on his face.

“Thanks for coming.” I said, scooting away from Derek.

                “Kali did this?” Deaton asked, looking to Cora as she nodded. As she answered, he began laying out different powders and strange liquid on the nightstand.

“Dr. Enerson. Take his hand and take what pain you can, this is gonna hurt like a bitch but it’s going to help him heal faster.” He muttered, as he began to mix an angry looking solution in a small wooden bowl. I slipped my hand into Derek’s giving him a reassuring smile as Deaton came closer and began to smear a the now thick paste on Derek’s wound. I watched my veins go black as Derek roared, eyes flashing scarlet again. When Deaton was done, he wrapped Derek in gaze and washed his hands. Derek passed out sometime during the treatment and I looked down on the sleeping alpha, wishing that I could take every bit of his pain in that moment.

                “That should help. If he’s not healing by tonight, call me. I’ll be over first thing tomorrow morning to check in on him.” Deaton said, packing his bag. I nodded, silently.

                “Can I talk to you?” Deaton asked, looking at me carefully. I looked from Derek to Deaton and nodded, extracting myself from his side, reluctantly.

“Sure.”I breathed, following him to the living room.

                “What’s going on?” He asked, turning to me. I frowned.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, crossing my arms. He frowned in return.

                “How did it happen to be you that ended up here and not say, Scott or Stiles?” He asked, eyeing me closely.

“I called Derek, Cora picked up at told me to come.” I answered, truthfully. His eyes narrowed.

                “How did you know to call Derek?”  he asked, quirking a brow at me.

“No reason.” I muttered, looking at my feet, taking in the bloodstained pants that rest upon my legs.

                “(Y/N).” He said, firmly in a cool tone.

“Fine, Deaton, I felt his pain. Every bit of it, it felt like someone was removing my ribcage from my body. That’s how I knew.”  I growled out, jaw tight. Deaton’s eyes widened at my confession.

                “That means you’re his-“ he said, before I cut him off.

“His mate, I know.  But I’m not going to act on it while he’s still with Jennifer even though I think that she might be behind everything.” I rubbing my root across the lines in the wood floor.

                “You think that Jennifer is the Darach? What makes you think this?” He asked, looking confused.

“I saw her working on stuff that she said was for the spring recital, but it didn’t look like any classical Latin I’ve ever seen.” I muttered, hands on my hips.

                “You’re just jealous.” I heard Peter’s voice cut through the loft as he entered through the open door.

“I am not just jealous.” I gritted through my teeth. Peter sneered at me, eyes raised.

                “Don’t deny it. You know how happy he is fucking that little teacher.” He mutters, calmly.

“Shut Up.” I growled, feeling my teeth come in. Peter laughed.

                “What are you gonna do little wolf?” He taunted, Deaton stepped between us.

“(Y/N) don’t listen to him. Go home get some sleep and come back in the morning. Cora can take care of Derek for the moment.” Deaton said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“But Derek…” I started, wilting slightly as he cut me off.

                “Is fine at the moment. Now go home.” He said, pushing towards me to the car. As I neared the car, I looked at my pants and sighed as I realized I wasn’t gonna be able to get this blood out of the interior. I rested my head against the car as it purred to life. I took a deep breath as I listened, locking in on Derek’s heartbeat. It was stronger than it had been and growing stronger. I breathed out sitting up and driving back to my apartment. I climbed into the shower as soon as I shut the door behind me. I fell back into bed glancing at the alarm clock, the last thing I saw was the green lights of the clock that read 3:59am.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

I groaned as I rolled out of bed, rubbing a hand over my face as I began to get dressed. With a cup of coffee in my hand, I made my way to Derek’s loft. There was no longer an overwhelming scent of blood that lingered, only a small tinge of anxiety. I knocked, listening for movement on the other side, I heard footsteps steady and firm and braced myself to face Peter.  He opened the door promptly with a scowl firmly in place.

“Good Morning, Peter.” I said, calmly clutching my coffee in my hand.

                “Morning little wolf.” He said, flashing a tight smile

“May I come in?” I asked, returning the little smile.

                “Of course.” He responded, stepping aside so that I could brush past him. I made a beeline to Derek’s room, freezing when I saw Jennifer curled up next to Derek as they talked.

“Miss. Enerson, how nice to see you.” Jennifer said, brows furrowed in confusion.  I replied, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

                “What are you doing here?” she asked, a coolness slipping into her voice. Derek cleared his throat,

                “She’s a friend.” He murmured, eyes locking on mine. I swallowed thickly and nodded.

“I wanted to check on my friend.” I said, the words tasting bitter in my mouth.

                “How nice.” She muttered, fake sweetness returning.

                “Very nice, Jennifer. (Y/N), I’m feeling much better.” Derek responded, with a soft nod, a silent thank you passing between us.

“I’m glad. Well, I’ll let you guys be.” I said, smiling softly as I backed from the room.  I rushed past Peter stopping in the doorway.

“You could’ve warned me.”  I muttered, without turning around. I heard him chuckle.                 

                “Now that wouldn’t have been any fun at all.” He replied, as I stomped down the stairs and out to my car. I felt the breath steal from my chest as the tears began to fall in hot tracks down my face. All of the emotions that I’d felt in the last 24 hours surging past the levy of my ribcage. As the sobs racked my chest, I didn’t hear someone approaching until they knocked. I startled, looking up to find Cora smiling at me through the passenger window. I nodded for her to get in the car and wiped my face. She quickly climbed into the car, slamming the door behind her.

                “I believe you.” She said, without hesitation.

“What?” I asked, sniffling slightly.

                “Last night, you said that you thought that Jennifer was the Darach, I believe you.” She said, hurriedly.

“How did you—When did you?” I stammered, as she rolled her eyes.

                “I overheard you talking to Deaton.” She said, with shrug.

“What else did you hear?” I asked, fear settling cooly in my chest.

                “Oh you know, something about you being Derek’s mate.” She said, smiling at me slightly.

“Yeah.” I muttered, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

“Yeah, listen.  I like you, Dr. Enerson. And as long as you take care of Derek and he finally realizes that Jennifer is trouble, I don’t care that you are his mate.” She said, patting my wrist. I smiled at her and laid my hand over hers,

“Thanks, Cora.” I replied, gently as I removed my hand.

                “You’re welcome. Now how do we prove that she’s the Darach?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know yet. But I’m gonna find out.” I replied, eyes flashing up to the balcony where Peter was watching intently.

“I have to.” I muttered, under my breath as I started the car. Cora smiled at me before climbing out of the car and waving goodbye as I drove towards the high school.


	8. Chapter 8

 

The next few days were uneventful, almost too quiet in reality. Derek was back on his feet, Cora had joined the pack at school and there hadn’t been any more Darach related events. The downtime was good, which brought me to sitting at my desk grading tests, as Lydia tutored Cora. I chuckled as Cora growled at Lydia as she frowned at her.

“I’m going to get coffee. I’ll be back.”  I said, grabbing my mug and heading towards the teacher’s lounge. I hesitated when I saw Jennifer was in there as well. I took a deep breath and entered with a smile,

“Hello, Miss Blake.”  I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

                “Hello, Miss Enerson. What are you still doing here?” She asked, in an icy tone as I stirred cream into my coffee.

“Correcting tests while monitoring a tutoring session. What about you?” I asked, eyeing the plate of brownies at her elbow.

                “Just putting the finishing touches on the spring recital for tonight." She said, tucking a batch of papers under her arm away from my prying eyes. 

"Not finished yet? Cutting close aren't we?" I snarked, taking a sip from my coffee. She gave me a weak smile. 

                "As I said, finishing touches. Brownie?” She asked, sliding the plate my way.

                “I made them myself.” She said, with a bright smile.

“Then I’ll have to try one then.” I said, smoothly plucking one from the plate. I nodded taking a small bite from the corner as she watched. I smiled as I chewed watching her face light up.

                “Good?” She asked, staring intently.

“It’s good.” I confirmed before turning on my heel and rushing back towards the classroom. I took another bite of brownie as I neared the classroom.

“How’s it going?” I asked, sitting  back at my desk. Lydia frowned again as Cora rolled her eyes. “ _Wow she really is Derek’s sister.”_ I thought to myself

“That well?” I asked, with a chuckle as I took another bite.

                “It’d be going better if someone wasn’t so stubborn.” Lydia said, with a sigh. Cora growled.

“Lydia, it might come as a surprise to you that not everyone grasps things as quickly as you do. Be reasonable.” I said, taking another bite of the brownie. Cora looked smugly at Lydia.

“Cora, you could be a little more cooperative.” I replied, feeling sick suddenly. Cora wrinkled her nose,

                “You alright? You smell sick.” She murmured, sniffing the air.

“I’m a werewolf. I can’t get sick.” I replied, as I coughed.

                “But you can get poisoned.” She said, jumping from the seat and grabbing  the remainder of the brownie from the desk. She sniffed it before dropping quickly.

                “Mistletoe.” She hissed as I began to cough in earnest, choking for air. My vision began to blur as I struggled to breath. Through the haze, I could make out Lydia rummaging through the cabinets.

                “Lydia, this isn’t the time for an experiment!” Cora yelled, running to my side.

                “I’m looking for ipecac.” She muttered, throwing open another cabinet.

                “What the hell is ipecac?” Cora screeched, as I began to gasp a bit. Lydia cried out in success, rushing towards us in a blur of strawberry blonde.

                “It’ll make her throw up. Get the mistletoe out of her system.” She said, grabbing my mouth and pouring the heinous liquid down my throat before handing me a trashcan. Immediately, I began to spew the contents of my stomach into the trashcan as I felt someone hold my hair from shoulders. I threw up until I was dry heaving, feeling faint and gasping for air. I turned to see Lydia on the phone, before everything went black.

I woke up in the Clinic, Deaton, Derek, Scott, Cora and Lydia standing around me. I groaned as I sat up, weakly both Cora and Derek stepped to help me.

“What happened?” I asked, my voice hoarse. Cora and Derek, looked at each other before Lydia began to speak.

                “You were poisoned…with mistletoe. It was in that brownie.” She murmured, gently. I groaned again as Deaton spoke.

                “Where did you get that brownie?” he asked, crossing his arms. My eyes drifting to Derek, I dropped them to stare at my hands.

“Jennifer.” I  muttered, quietly.  Waiting for the outrage.

                “That’s not possible.” Derek murmured, I smell the anger on him.

“It’s true. She told me she baked them herself.” I  whispered again, daring a glance Derek. His arms where crossed tightly face set in anger.

                “She’s not lying, Derek.” Scott said, stepping closer to Derek. He growled eyes flashing red as he stormed from the clinic , I watched Cora follow.

“I’m sorry to scare you guys.” I muttered, looking at Scott, Deaton and Lydia. Deaton gave me a soft smile.

                “It’s alright. But I’m beginning to believe that your theory about Miss Blake might be right.” He said, frowning gentle.

                “What theory?” Scott asked, looking from Deaton to me.

“That Jennifer is the Darach.” I said, voice still hoarse. Scott’s eyes widened.

                “But she’s Derek’s girlfriend. Why would she do that?” He asked, confused.

“I don’t know. But either way, Darach or not, she tried to poison me.” I muttered, sliding from the table.

                “That is true. But you are going to be alright you’ll just be weak for a while.” Deaton said, patting my arm.

“Lydia, will you please take me to school so I can get my car?” I asked, legs trembling slightly. She nodded, looping her arm through mine.

                “Of course.” She said, as we walked towards her car.

“Thank you, Lydia.” I muttered, as I climbed into her car.

                “It’s no problem.” She replied, starting the car.

“It is. You saved my life with your quick thinking. Thank you. Really.” I muttered, as she drove silently.

                “You’re welcome. (y/n).” She replied, with a smile as we turned into the school. I slipped my hand into hers and squeezed it gently. She squeezed mine back gently.

                “You good to get your stuff by yourself. Stiles asked me to get something from his gym locker. So I’ll just leave after that.” She said, tapping out a reply on her cellphone.

“Sounds good. Let me know when you get home though ok?” I said, worry setting in slightly. She nodded, flipping her hair over shoulder as she climbed out of her car. I followed, quickly making my way to my classroom and gathered my things, thanking god for the janitors that must have cleaned up my vomit. I tucked things back into my back and hurried to my car. I noticed that Lydia’s car was still there and thought briefly about turning back to check on her but didn’t knowing that she could handle herself. I quickly climbed into my car and making my way back to my apartment.

                It was only 6:30pm when I returned to my house. I was finally starting to feel better more like myself.  I made myself a small dinner and settled on the couch to enjoy it when my phone started buzzing like crazy. Chewing, I reached for the phone. I frowned, seeing multiple messages from the pack as I clicked the icon to read them:

                           "From Lydia: Get to the school, looks like you were right about Jennifer."

                           "From Scott: You were right. Spring recital was a trap. Come quick."

                           "From Scott: Miss. Blake used it as a ritual." 

                           "From Scott: She has Lydia

My stomach sank as I read the texts, standing quickly and making my way to the high school. When I arrived at the school chaos had ensued, people were running from the school as I hurried into the school. I was searching for anyone that I knew, finally I spotted Stiles.

"Stiles!" I shouted, running towards him as his gaze snapped to mine. 

                           "She has Lydia." He said, worry laced in his voice.

"Scott texted me and I'm here to help." I said, patting his shoulder. 

                            "Thank you. Let's go." He said, leading me down the hallway, searching for Lydia. It seemed to end as soon as it started, as Stiles, Scott and I found the Sheriff squared off with Jennifer, who was attempting to kill Lydia. Scott flew into action, but was swatted away easily as I rushed to aid him, clearing the doorway only moments before Jennifer-The Darach, pushed a desk against the door, barring Stiles in the hall. I stood ready to face off with her in whatever capacity that I could, but she just smirked at me.

                         "You can't hurt me. I know you can't shift, (Y/N). Derek told me everything." She sneered, her disguise faltering to revel the terrifying face that truly belonged to her. I gasped, feeling anger and shame rise in me. Stiles' banging increased from the hall, finally managing to burst in just as The Darach dropped Lydia, I lunged to catch her and cover her with my body as Jennifer burst through the glass with the Sheriff in tow. Moments later, I stood surveying the room before helping Lydia to her feet. Scott groaned as he stood, wiping the blood from his mouth. Stiles stood in shock, eyes wide and filled with tears. 

                          "She took my dad." He murmured, as Scott came to his side. 

                           "Well get him back, don't worry, Stiles." Scott said, patting him on the shoulder. I tore my eyes from the boys and turned my attention to Lydia, who was rubbing a hand over her bruised throat.

"Are you ok, Lydia?" I asked, rubbing her shoulders gently. She nodded, slowly. 

                           "I will be. But you need to get to the hospital." She  murmured, looking up at me her green eyes wide. 

"Why?" I asked, searching her face. 

                            "Derek is there with Cora. She's hurt, She got in a fight with the twins and she's not healing."  She murmured, as I felt dread fill my stomach. 

"But why do I need to be there?" I asked, still not understanding. 

                            "His girlfriend just turned out to be another psycho-bitch killer and now he has to face losing his sister. So whether or not he knows it, he's gonna need his mate." She whispered, smiling at me softly. I smiled back at her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" I whispered back, pushing some hair from her face. She nodded.

                             "I'll be fine, I promise. Now go help your mate." She said, pushing me towards the door. I hurried past the boys and out to find my car. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of this chapter might look at bit familiar because it used to be part of chapter 8. I realized that I messed the timeline up a bit, so had write and move stuff around a bit.

I hurried to get to the hospital. When I arrived, I parked my car as quickly as possible and barreled into the waiting area. Seeing Peter, I ran over to him,

“Where’s Derek?” I asked, breathing heavily as I grabbed his arm. He frowned, looking down at my hand on his arm.

                “He’s with Cora.” He responded, scenting the air.

                “Are you alright you reek of anxiety.” He asked, still frowning.  I sighed, feeling my heart slow down slightly.

“How is Derek?” I asked avoiding Peter’s gaze. He shrugged,

                “Worried about his sister.” He said, in a tight voice. I sighed, gesturing towards the door.

“Can I see him?” I asked, quietly. He frowned but nodded still and stepped aside. I entered the room quietly, shutting the door gently behind me. Derek glanced up from his seat next to the bed. My gaze wandered from him, to where Cora lay in the bed unconscious.

“How is she?” I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

                “She’s not healing.” He murmured, his veins flowing back as he held her hand tightly.

“What happened?” I asked, coming to stand next to him.

                “The Alpha twins.” He growled, shoulders tensing. I yearned to reach out and take his pain, but resisted.

“How are you?” I asked, pulling a seat up next to him. He looked at me sideways.

                “Tired, mostly worried.” He answered, looking back to Cora.

“Take a break.” I murmured, reaching out and touching his forearm. He tensed and shook his head.

“Derek, take a break. How long have you been taking her pain?” I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

                “A little over an hour.” He replied, rolling his shoulders.

“Trade with me.” I said, gently. His gaze shot to me.

                “What?” He asked, voice full of surprise.

“Take a break and trade with me.” I whispered, looking him in the eye. He shook his head again.

“Listen. You need rest. You’re no good to her if you’re exhausted. Please. Let me help.” I begged, eyes pleading with him.

              “Fine, but wake me if anything, I mean anything happens.” He said, slipping his hand from Cora’s and standing. We traded places silently and as I slipped my hand into Cora’s, I watched Derek settle himself in the corner, leather jacket draped over his torso as he closed his eyes. I listened to his heartbeat grow slow and steady as he drifted off to sleep. I looked at Cora and squeezed her hand, grimacing as I watched my veins go black. I spent the better part of an hour, watching my veins run black over and over, all the while focusing on the strong, steady beat of Derek’s heart. I smiled when Derek stirred, jacket sliding down his torso as he stretched.

                “Any change?” He asked, striding over to me. I shook my head.

“No, sorry.” I murmured, giving Cora’s hand one final squeeze. I stood, facing Derek, brushing past him as I moved to leave.

                “Thank you, (y/n).” He murmured, catching my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You’re welcome, Derek.” I whispered, returning the squeeze as I tried to ignore the way my body igniting with his touch. My body thrumming with energy that was so strong it almost hurt. Derek gave me a small smile, squeezing my hand once more before letting it fall back to my side. I moved to leave, but turned back to Derek, who had regained his original position next to the bed.

“Derek?” I asked, my voice echoing through the silent room. He turned his head to look at me.

                “Yeah?” He asked, brows raised.

“Are you hungry?” I asked, fingers shaking at my side. He chuckled,

                “Yes, I am.” He said, green eyes glittering.

“I’m gonna grab something from the cafeteria. What do you want?” I asked, blushing under his gaze.

                “Surprise me.” He murmured, turning back to Cora.

“I’ll be back soon then.” I muttered, letting myself out. Peter turned as he heard the door click. I sighed, pushing myself of the door.

“What?” I asked, when I noticed Peter staring at me.

                “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” He asked, looking me hard.

“I thought you knew that already.” I muttered, tightly. He shook his head.

                “I knew you thought you were his mate, but I didn’t realize you were in love with him.”  He replied, with a cruel smile.

“I’m going to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?” I asked, moving past him.

                “Answer me.” He growled, stepping in front of me. I frowned, looking at me feet before nodding slightly.

“I do. I love him.” I whispered, face flushing hotly. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?” I spat, embarrassment mixing with anger.

                “You’re just predictable, little wolf. Now run along and get me a salad.” He sneered, stepping from my path.  I felt my eyes sting with tears as I climbed into the elevator. As the doors closed, I pressed my palms into my eyes to stop the tears.

~~

When I returned with the food, Peter was in the room with Derek. I entered, quietly, lifting the food in offering.

                “Thanks” Derek said, giving me a small glance. Peter smirked at me over Derek. I ignored him, setting my jaw as I joined Derek at Cora’s bedside.

“How is she?” I asked, watching Derek’s veins run black  again.

                “No improvement, but I have a plan.” He murmured, jaw tight. I nodded, the anxiety rolling off of him making me sick to my stomach.

“What is it?” I asked, twiddling my fingers in my lap. I scented the air, this times smelling more than just anxiety rolling off of him, I smelt fear. His jaw tenses as he spoke.

                “I’m going to give up my alpha status. The spark should jumpstart the healing process again.” He murmured, voice low and even. His heartbeat betrayed his steady voice.

“Are you sure?” I asked, fingers itching to touch him arm, just to let him know that I was here for him. He nodded, tightly.

                “Absolutely.” He replied, eyes flicking to meet him mine. I saw the hurt in briefly. My eyes flickered to Peter, who was standing with arms crossed behind Derek.

“Why do I get the feeling this is your idea?”  I asked, calmly.  He rolled, his eyes

                “Because it was, but I just want to save my niece. So please let him get on with it.” He said, his voice laced with annoyance as he frowned at me.

“Alright, Derek, let’s hope this works.” I said, looking at him reassuringly. His face softened as his forearms tensed as he gripped Cora’s hand tightly, his veins running back, faster and thicker than before. His head fell foreword, eyes squeezed shut. I felt like I was drowning, every bit of his emotion washing over me in suffocating waves.      

Suddenly, his head snapped up, mouth open in a feral sound, fangs glistening in the fluorescents it was that moment that I felt the spark leave him as he turned to me, I watched the last bit of red fade from his eyes, leaving behind the purest blue I’d ever seen. He slumped back in his chair, breathing heavily. I swallowed, hard. I reached out and touched him hand gently. His fingers intertwined with mine as he opened his eyes, his gaze locking on Cora and he smiled. My gaze followed his and I saw Cora stirring. Peter was by her side in an instant, I smiled as I turned back to Derek. I gave his hand a squeeze,

“It worked, Der.” I muttered, feeling my heart swell as he smiled widely, dropping my hand to move closer to his sister. I stood, watching for a moment longer before letting myself out of the room and heading back to my apartment.

~~

I had just gotten out of the shower, when a knock sounded at my door. I tugged my robe tightly around me as I padded through to the door, swallowing thickly when I smelt Derek on the other side of the door. Another knock sounded as I froze.

                “(Y/N), I know you’re home, I can hear your heartbeat. Please open up.” He said, his voice soft. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

“Hey, Der.” I said, subconsciously pulling my robe tighter around me. Derek’s gaze traveled up my body, before meeting my eyes and swallowing audibly.

“Did I forget something at the hospital?” I asked, quietly. He shook his head gently, rubbing at his next.

                “No, I just wanted-“ He paused, shifting his weight between his feet.

“You just wanted?” I repeated, looking at my feet briefly and then back to him. He chuckled.

                “I just wanted to thank you for being at the hospital.” He whispered, eyes looking at me softly. I felt myself soften at his words.

“It wasn’t a big deal, Derek.” I responded, giving him a soft smile. He shook his head gently.

                “It was to me, because you were there for me.” He said, stepping closer to me.

“Peter was there for you.” I said, watching his face. He frowned at me.

                “He was there for Cora not me.” He responded tightly. I blushed, knowing he was right.

                “Listen, I just wanted you to know how much it means to have someone on my side.” He said, gently. I swallowed back tears, knowing that his words were true, his heartbeat steady and true as he spoke.

“Well, I’m glad because I am on your side and I apologize if overstepped my bounds the other day when I voiced my opinion on Jennifer.” I replied, heart fluttering as I waited for his response. He shook his head again.

                “There’s no need to apologize, it turns out you were right.” He replied, jaw tightening in response. I cleared my throat.

“Anyways, how’s Cora?” I asked, crossing my arms. His shoulders relaxed at the mention of his sister’s name.

                “She’s much better. Melissa is going to keep her overnight, Peter is with her now. But I wanted to see you.  You left so fast that I wanted to make sure that you were ok.” He said, in low voice.

“I appreciate your concern, I just thought it was time to bow out and give you a family moment.” I replied in a hushed voice. He nodded, green eyes twinkled as he took in my words.

                “Well, again. Thank you, (y/n).” He whispered, giving me a small smile. I smiled widely in return.

“Anytime, Derek. I’ll be there.” I said, reaching out and squeezing his hand tightly.  He returned the squeeze, lighting up every single one of my nerve endings with a soft brush of his thumb over the back of my hand. His phone buzzed, breaking our moment as he dropped my hand to answer his phone.

                “I gotta get back, thanks again.” He said, flashing a smile as he turned to leave. I leaned against the door, watching him leave.

“Good night, Der.” I called after him, smiling when he cast a smile over his shoulder and smiled.

                “Good night, (Y/N).” He said, softly, before heading down the stairs and out the door. I stepped back into my apartment, shutting the door gently leaning my face against as I breathed in sharply. I was unbelievable to me that Derek could possibly be oblivious to the fact that we were mates. Was he not feeling the same electricity I was at every touch? I pushed off the door and swallowed hard, shuffling into my bedroom and sliding into bed, hoping that in the morning things might not seem so dim.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning proved me wrong as everything began to spiral into even more complicated waters. The alpha pack returned and we were still looking for Chris, Melissa and the Sheriff. I spent my time between the school, helping Stiles trying to locate his Dad and trying to stay as far away from Derek as possible. After the night that he visited my apartment, I couldn’t bring myself to face him, when I saw him I could smell the sadness rolling off him. My wolf ached to comfort him, but I couldn’t risk losing his friendship in the process. Everything came to a head the night that the pack decided to meet with Deucalion and his pack in attempts to trap and kill the Darach. This plan forced me and Derek into the same space, as we tried to figure out a good plan.

                “You can’t come with us to the meeting.” Derek muttered under his breath. I frowned and crossed my arms.

“Why not?” I asked, face set like stone. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in response.

                “You know why. Because for some reason you still can’t manage a full shift.” He muttered, eyes dark in the light of his loft.

“But I can stand guard, watch Jennifer make sure that doesn’t try anything.” I said, standing up straighter to seem more serious.

                “Because that worked so well in the hospital.” He muttered in response.

“She overpowered both of us, Derek, if you remember correctly. Besides now I’ll know what to expect.” I said, squaring up to him completely. He breathed out through his nose gruffly.

                “Fine, but you’re leaving the building when the Alpha pack shows up. You’ll stand guard outside, if anyone escapes you’ll stop them.” He said, letting his hands fall to his sides. I could feel the pain that he was in and my wolf whined internally. I nodded,

“That sounds fair enough.” I replied, moving back to the table where plans were laid out.

                “Ok, now let’s get back to the plan.” He said, moving to stand next to me. I smiled at my feet, when his arm brushed mine, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. I dared a sidelong glance at him as he spoke explaining the plan in great detail, I felt my heart twist at his indescribable beauty. He was so unaware of the affect that he had on people and that only made me love him more. He cleared his throat drawing from my reverie.

                “Are you listening?” He asked, smirking at me. I blushed and nodded.

“Of course, continue.” I said with a small smile. He launched into the plan again and I listened intently as I watched his hands moving as he explained.

~~

                The night rolled around and we waited in the abandoned warehouse where the meeting was scheduled to take place.

                 I waited tensely, watching over Jennifer as she sat with her arms crossed, smirk set firmly on her face as she watched. I could see Derek and Peter pacing in front of the building as they waited for the alpha pack to arrive. My gaze drifted over Derek’s pacing form worry rising in my chest at the scent of anxiety that rolled off of him. A cough broke my trance, snapping my attention back to Jennifer, who was smirking up at me. I frowned and crossed my arms.

“What?” I snapped, eyes narrowing at her. She shook her head and leaned back on the box that she was sitting on.

                “The way you look at him is pathetic.” She muttered, eyes glinting cruelly in the harsh light.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I murmured, beginning to pace as well.

                “That’s a lie. We both know how you feel about him. It’s not like you’re subtle about it with all the longing looks, gentle touches and showing up unannounced whenever you can trying to wiggle your way into any crevice of his life. It’s sad, (y/n).” She said, resting her forearms on her knees.

“You don’t know anything, Jennifer.” I spat in a low voice, anger bubbling hotly in my chest. She chuckled, standing up and looking me in the face.

                “You’re naïve if you think that you have chance with him.” She whispered, hotly. I felt my canines beginning to grow as I frowned at her.

                “You know it was almost too easy to get him into my bed, he’s so desperate for love and affection that he goes looking for it in all the wrong places. Mommy issues, you know.” She said, with a shrug of her shoulder. The anger in my bubbled over as my teeth tore through my gums and my claws sprouted at her words.

“Shut up!” I growled, hand poised to strike until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist tightly.

                “(y/n), what are you doing?” Derek’s voice grumbled from behind me. I tore my wrist from his grasp.

“Nothing, I just lost my cool.” I muttered, watching her smirk at me once more. Derek glared at her before turning his attention back to me.

                “This will be over soon, so just keep your cool for a bit longer. Can you do that?” He asked, looking at me gently. I tucked some hair behind my ear and nodding.

                “Good.” He replied with a soft smile before turning on his heel and returning to Scott’s side. Jennifer gave me a sharp smile. I bit my cheek, crossing my arms as I waited for the alpha pack to arrive. When they arrived, Derek came in first sauntering up to me quickly. I could smell the worry dripping from his pores.

“Is everything ok?” I asked, touching his shoulder gently. He nodded quickly.

                “It will be. But they are here and I want you to wait outside.” He said, searching my face eyes full of concern.

“But the whole point in my coming to Beacon Hills was to confront Deucalion.” I said, feeling overwhelmed.

                “I know that. But now is not the time you could get really hurt and I can’t let that happen, so please just trust me on this, (y/n).” He said, voice softer than I’d ever heard it. My whole body flooded with electricity at his tone. I nodded, conceding to him.

“Alright, I’ll wait outside. But if anything goes wrong, I’m coming in.” I whispered, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it tightly.

                “It’ll be good to have you as backup.” He said, with a smirk as he squeezed my hand in return. I heard the pack entering and I quickly hurried out the back door to wait. I waited, listening intently at the scene that was going down inside the warehouse. As I listened carefully trying to sort out which voice was Deucalion. When it heard, it sent a chill down my spine. Suddenly, the world around me started to spin as the conversation started to sound tinny and thin. My vision blurred as it began to feel like I couldn’t breathe at all. Through the haze and din of my panic attack, I could hear a fight break out in the warehouse. All of sudden, silence c engulfed the warehouse and its surroundings. I fell against the metal wall, sucking in air desperately as I tried to calm myself. I heard the door clang open and someone tearing off into the woods, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to make the world stop spinning. I jolted when I felt someone touch my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes, blinking away the blur until Malia came into view.

“Breathe, it’s ok, just breathe.”  She murmured, holding my hands tightly. I listened to her count and breathed with her until my felt my pulse slow and my breathing returned to normal. I breathed out, standing up shakily with Malia’s help.

“Thank you.” I said, gently. She nodded, letting my hand fall back to my side.

                “What triggered it?” she asked, gently. I swallowed thickly.

“I heard Deucalion’s voice and I was just a 10 year old girl again, listening to her father conversation before he was killed and I couldn’t do anything. It just sent me spiraling.” I whispered, still shaking slightly. Malia nodded, understandingly. As my senses became clear again, I listened and scented the air looking for Derek. All I caught was a faint scent of him, tinged with sadness and anxiety. Panic flooded my body.

“Where is Derek?” I asked, starting towards my car. Malia grabbed my arm.

                “He headed back to loft why?” she asked, frowning at me.

“You gotta trust me. He needs me.” I murmured, pulling my hand from hers. She shrugged and followed back to my car.

                “I don’t understand, (y/n).” She said, climbing into the passenger seat.

“Just trust, whether or not he knows it. He needs me.” I said, pulling out of the clearing and racing towards town. I dialed Lydia, fingers tapping against the steering wheel as the phone rang, she answered in a breathless voice.

                “What’s up?” She asked.

“I’m heading to the loft. Meet me there?” I asked, turning into town. She breathed out quickly.

                “Of course, who’s with you now?” She asked, as I heard her gathering her keys.

“Malia, but I’ll need you to explain everything to her when we get there because I can feel Derek’s pain. So please hurry.” I whispered, ignoring the shocked look that crossed Malia’s face at my words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the very first thing that I wrote for the story and then I built everything around this scene. If you couldn't tell I LOVE Derek Hale, I will go to the mat for him every time. He's a character that I wish had been treated so much better and I know he's fictional but I love him with every ounce of my being, the fact that he's played by the gorgeous Tyler Hoechlin probably aids that fact, lol. But anyways this is basically everything that I wish I could say to Derek and I hope you enjoy. <3

 As Malia and I entered the building with Lydia, Scott and Stiles in tow, I could smell the grief rolling off of Derek in waves. It was overwhelming as it seeped from his pores, poignant and sharp, so thick that I could almost taste the acrid scent on my lips as it permeated the entire building. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Scott looking at me confused, probably wondering why I was as anxious as I was. Before I could speak the elevator door opened and I stepped out as quickly as I could, striding towards his apartment with determination, pausing cautiously at the door before stopping Scott and the others.

"Wait." I whispered, closing my eyes and letting his emotions wash over me. I felt like weeping.

            "What?" Scott asked, scenting the air.

"I'll take care this. Go." I said, grabbing the door.            

             "I'm the alpha, I should go with you." He murmured, I felt anger well in me as I turned to him and get out.

"Get. Out." I gritted through my fangs.

             "(Y/N) calm down I just wanna help." Scott said, reaching for the door.

"GET OUT!" I yelled, snarling at him. Scott growled in his throat while Stiles and Malia’s eyes went wide. Lydia just crossed her arms and smirked,

              "Let's go guys, let her handle it." She said, grabbing Stiles collar.

              "What, why?" Stiles scoffed as Lydia tugged at him.

              "Let her take care of her mate." She murmured softly, smiling at me. Scott's eyes widen again.

             "Mate?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, feeling my teeth recede.

              "Does Derek know?" He asked, softly.

"I don't know. But I have to try to do something. It hurts to see him like this Scott. I can feel his pain. Please you gotta let me try." I murmured, looking at my hands.

               "Go, help him." He whispered, patting my shoulder softly.

"Thanks, Scott" I whispered, watching them walk back to the elevator before taking a deep breath and opening the door to his loft. I stepped into the dark loft, closing the great door behind me with a screech.

           "Go away." I heard, faintly seeing Derek outlined by the moon in front of his window. He was kneeling, shoulders hung in defeat and I felt my heart twist painfully in my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied, walking towards him.

           "Please." He replied, looking up at me as came to stand in front of him.

"No, Derek. I'm not leaving you here to blame yourself." I replied, kneeling. I heard him sniffle, my fingers twitched again. So I reached out and lifted his chin. His green eyes shimmered with tears, guilt heavy in them, cheeks stained with tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling tears form in my own eye. He let out a sob, falling into my arms. I said, nothing just held him as he cried. Occasionally, relieving what pain I could, holding him tightly. When he finally pulled away from me, I wiped some of the tears from his cheeks.

"This is not your fault." I whispered, holding his beautiful face in my hands.

            "Yes it is." He whispered, voice thick with emotion.

"No, it isn't. Jennifer made her choice, she decided to take on the alphas. She murdered people, she's the one to blame. NOT YOU." I said, willing him to believe me.

            "I should've known. I should've believed you." He muttered, wiping at his nose.

"How could you have known? You see the good in everyone, Derek. You love deeply and trust easily. The fact that she took advantage of that is not your fault." I said, searching his face.

            "It's like Kate all over again. I should've known. If I'd known then my family would still be here and if I'd known this time Boyd and Erica-" he choked on a sob.

"Stop it right now, Derek." I said, lifting his chin.

"They loved you and were willing to die for you. Plus, they knew the risks of running off on their own.” I said, running a hand through his hair.

            "They were so young." He whimpered, looking at the floor.

"So are you Derek and you've been through so much. Stop blaming yourself. Look at me." I said, gently, as I lifted his chin so his eyes would meet mine.

"Listen. I don't know about your past. But let tell what I do know. Since I've met you, everything you have done has been for your pack and Scott's. You are by far the least selfish man i have ever met. You are kind and you love so fiercely. But most importantly you are GOOD, Derek Hale." I whispered, searching his face and begging him to believe what I was saying.

"And if you let me I'll spend every day for the rest of my life making you know how good you are if you let. Because you are my m-" I paused and swallowed back tears.

"Because you are my friend." I finished, smiling at him faintly. He looked up at me, before taking my face in my hands, thumbs skimming my cheeks.

             "You we're gonna say mate, weren't you?" He asked, quietly. I felt my heart skip a beat as I nodded.

"You know?" I asked, trying to hold back the smile. He nodded,

             "Since we met." He whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear. His gaze flicked towards my lips and back up to my face, silently asking permission. I felt a whine escape my throats as he leaned towards me, gently placing his lips against mine. My body felt like it was thrumming with electricity with just a chaste press of his lips. I placed, my hands on his chests, twisting his shirt in my hands for a moment before I pushed gently. His lips left mine and I felt like I had just run a marathon.

             "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, face full of hurt. I shook my head.

"No, it was more than ok. It's just, that I'm here for you tonight and you're grieving and I don't want to take advantage of that." I whispered, cupping his face in my hands. He sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Let's get you to bed, ok." I said, pushing to my feet and offering him a hand. He took and let me pull him up, wrap an arm around his waist and walk him to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, bouncing slightly. I smiled down at him, feeling slightly awkward. I chewed my lip, as I turned on my heel to leave.

              "Stay." Derek murmured, gruffly as I turned back to him.

               "Please?" He said, softer this time patting the bed next to him. I felt my entire body flush.

 "Of course, Der." I said, slipping of my shoes and padding over to the bed. I slid in next him, pressing against his back, covering him with my body. For first time in my life, everything felt right. I felt secure, I felt safe and most importantly I felt happy. I buried my face into the back of Derek's neck and inhaled deeply smelling a scent that was uniquely his and I smiled, closing my eyes. I listened to steadiness of Derek heart beating in time with mine and that's when it hit me. I love him. I smiled again, pressing closer to my mate feeling my eyes growing heavier. A soft snore escaped him and I whispered 

"I love you, Der." And before I feel asleep I could've sworn I heard him say it back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok there is SMUT in this chapter. It escalates rather quickly but enjoy!!

The next few weeks were calm, blissfully spent between school and getting to know Derek. Nights were spent in each other’s company discussing literature, film and just about anything else we could think to share with each other. Derek skirted around his past, but I didn’t push knowing that he would share when he was ready. I was just comfortable knowing that he was mine, that every smile, quiet laugh and gleam in his eye was now there for me. After our first kiss, he hadn’t tried again and I appreciated his respect for my wishes. It was new and good, because we were taking it slow. But little did I know things were about to change very, very quickly.

“Ok, students tomorrow we’re going to talk about the types of chemical bonds. The two types being-?” I asked, waiting for hands. Immediately, Lydia’s hand shot up, I smiled at her and waited a few moments longer before calling on her.

                “Ionic and Covalent Bonds.” She  said, tossing her strawberry curls over her shoulder. I nodded, as the bell rang.

“That is correct, Lydia. Now please remember to read chapter 10 for class tomorrow.” I called as the kids began to file out the room. I flopped into my desk chair with a sigh, feeling out of place in my own skin. It was an unusual feeling, like my skin was too tight and I had drunk way too much caffeine. My stomach was in knots and I was covered in a thin sheen of sticky sweat. I fanned myself with a stack of homework as Scott approached me.

“Can I help you, Scott?” I asked, leaning forward as I continued fanning myself.

                “Are you ok, Miss. Enerson?” he asked, scented the air. I nodded again.

“Why do you ask?” I said, thickly. He scented the air again before pulling out his phone.

                “I’m calling Derek.” He muttered, looking at me again.

“Why?” I asked, feeling suddenly nauseous, as I rested my head on my arms.

                “Because I think you’re going into heat.” He said, phone to his. I could hear the phone ringing, as I sat back in my chair my body flushing. I heard Derek pick up, his gruff both rumbling on the line. I felt arousal spike through my system with a jolt. Scott’s nostrils flared as he spoke on the phone.

“Tell him to hurry.” I whimpered, rubbing my thighs together.

                “Derek, I wasn’t sure but I am now. (Y/n)’s in heat.” He said, eyes flashing a red briefly. I whined, as Scott hung up and moved to lock the door.

                “Derek will be here in 5 minutes you need to keep it together until then. Derek’s calling the principle and telling him you’re sick.” He said, pacing in front of the door. No longer than 5 minutes passed and then there was an urgent knock on the door. Derek’s scent filled my nose and whined, low and long, as Scott opened the door.

“Derek.” I breathed, desperately, reaching out for him. His eyes flashed ice blue as he scented the air.

                “(Y/N)” He growled, rushing to greet me. He pulled me up out of the chair and into a hug. I buried my face into his neck and nuzzled him. I felt his nose pressing against my jaw as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to my neck. I whined into his neck, feeling the thick cords of muscles flexing under my hand. Scott cleared his throat.            

                “You might want take her back to the loft before things get to…uh…out of control.” Scott said, gently. Derek growled, but pulled  away arm still wrapped tightly around me.

                “You’re right, Scott.” He said, tugging me towards the hallway and out to his car.   

Once inside the car Derek scent was overwhelming and intoxicating. My head swam with arousal as he peeled out of the schools parking lot.

"Why is this happening now?" I whined, clenched my dress in my hands. Derek's jaw tightened, as he replied.

        "I don't know. Probably because it's the first time you're body has approached heat cycle without the necklace suppressing it." He said daring a glance me, eyes blue. I flushed under the intensity of his gaze

"You smell so good." I whined, reaching out to touch his face. He leaned into my touch, licking my palm and drawing a moan from my chest. I shivered as he canines glinted at me. He quickly pulled into the parking lot, rushing to turn the car off before dragging me inside. We raced up the stairs fingers intertwined, reaching his loft he pressed me against the door and began placing wet kisses along my jaw.

              "This isn't how I wanted our first time to be." He breathed into my neck as I whined and twisted his Henley in my hands.

              "Wanted it to be special, I wanted to take my time with you." He whispered, so that his breath fanned over the juncture of my shoulder and neck. I whimpered, feeling arousal pooling between my legs.

"Please Derek." I whined, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He growled as his hands found my thighs lifting me as I jumped and wrapped my legs around him. As he opened the door to the loft, I rolled my hips against him causing him to hiss in pleasure. He managed to close the door without setting me down and then hurried us to his bedroom. He tossed me on the bed, stripping off his clothes as I watched with hooded eyes.

             "Strip" he ordered as he pushed his pants off leaving him in his boxers. I quickly tore at my clothes until I was in nothing but my bra and panties, practically melting under his gaze.

"Der." I whined again making sitting on my knees and reaching out to him. He was at my side in a second, pulling me into his lap and pushing my hips into his as he thrust upward. I groaned at the contact, rolling my hips down.

"Stop teasing." I growled, feeling my canines poking through my gums. He snarled as he tore my panties off with a flick of his claw, fingers dipping into my folds. A moan ripped from his throat as he slid his fingers through my arousal.

               "Is this all for me?" He asked with wicked grin. I nodded with a whimper as his hand slipped down to roll my clit between his fingers.

"Derek, please I need you." I whined, on any other day I would've been ashamed of the way I begged but today I just had to have him. He nodded, leaning back just enough to shimmy out of his boxers, before pulling me back into his lap. He lined himself up and hesitated. I whined and grinded myself against him.

                 "Fuck it." He murmured before sliding in to the hilt. My arms wound their way around his neck, clinging to him as he thrust wildly.

                "So good for me, (y/n)." He cooed in my ear as he thrust up sharply, a howl ripped its way through me as I leaned forward and bit Derek where his neck met his shoulder, my claws sinking into his back. He growled, before thrusting up again causing me to moan and climax with a shudder before I dropped against him. He continued to draw out my high while he chased his. He came with a howl, teeth sinking into my neck. As his teeth pierced my skin it felt like I had been struck by lightning, electricity and power buzzed in my viens, pushing past the last tendrils of pleasure and scorching my nerves. I pulled back panting eyes squeezed tightly as he licked at the bite.

               "This isn't really the way I thought our mating would happen." He whispered, pushing my sweaty hair from my shoulder. I nuzzled into his touch eyes falling open to a red haze. I looked at Derek who eyes flashed blue as he whimpered and ducked his head. My brow furrowed as I lifted his head, his blue eyes stared back at mine wide with confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cupping his face.  He dropped his head again without a word.

"Derek, look at me." I said, firmly. His gaze snapped to mine.

                "Yes, Alpha." He muttered, as I blinked.

"Alpha? What are you-?" I asked answering my own question as I turned to look in the mirror that rested against Derek's wall. The reflection looked back at me was that of an alpha, red eyes and all. I felt Derek's loyalty engulf me as I turned back to him.

"What does this mean?" I asked, sitting back next to him. He pulled me close to him.

                "It means that you’re an alpha, my alpha now that we've mated. It also explains why Deucalion was after you as kid. He knew you were going to be an alpha." He said, nuzzling into my neck. I relaxed against him, the need of my heat quenched for the moment.

"Are you ok with this?  The fact that I'm an alpha?" I asked quietly, he breathed in deeply before nodding.

                "My mom was the alpha of my pack as you might know already. She was a good, strong alpha and my dad had no problem with it, so I don't see why I should have one." He replied, kissing he nape of my neck. I sighed in pleasure at his gesture.

                "We should sleep while you're heat is sated. It'll be a long week." He murmured, kissing my cheek as he pulled me down and under the covers.

"A week!" I squeaked, looking at him over my shoulder. he chuckled and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

             "Don't worry, I'll help you through it." He murmured with a smirk. I rolled my hips back against him and smiled at the sharp hitch in his throat.

            "Quit it and go to sleep." He growled with no heat behind it. I giggled, before rolling over.

“You’re not the boss of me, Hale.” I murmured, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep to his heartbeat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's really no plot in this part, just an excuse to write more Derek smut.

I woke up arousal coursing through my body, I pressed back against Derek with a whine. His arms quickly wrapped around me as he buried his head in my neck and breathing deeply.

“Derek.” I whined, wiggling back against him. He growled into my neck.

                “I got you.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to my neck as he slipped a hand down my sleep warm skin, fingers sliding between my legs. I keened at his touch, arching into him as he pressed the pads of his fingers against my clit. He laved over the mating the mark, sliding into me, thrusting shallowly as he continued to rub his fingers against my clit. I pressed back against him roughly.

“Derek please.” I groaned, swiveling my hips against him. He chuckled into my neck, slowing his movements further. I growled as I pushed him away from him, pushing him back into the mattress as I straddled his hips. I panted as I looked down him, he looked up at me eyes blown wide with lust as I grinded my hips down against him. He groans, hands finding my hips and gripping tightly.

“How do you like to be teased?” I asked, leaning down to kiss him. He moaned into the kiss, fingers tightening on my hips.

                “I don’t.” He moaned in return. I smiled, wickedly as I finally sank down on him. We moaned in unison as I began to move. His gaze never left mine as his hands slid up my sides, tickling my ribs and coming to cup my breasts in his palms. I moaned, as I felt my nipples harden under his touch.

                “So beautiful, baby, so beautiful.”  He murmured, reverently eyes softening. I arched into his touch, hands clasping around his wrists as he began to thrust into me.  I felt the heat pool in my belly in my belly, my walls fluttering as my eyes feel closed.

                “Look at me baby, please, look at me baby.” He begged, hand slipping to rub down my clit, edging me closer to orgasm. I felt my body light up as he thrust up sharply, hitting that spot inside me as I came fluttering around him, with a moan. He groaned as he followed me over the edge, clinging to me as he came. As I laid on his chest, he kissed my cheek.

                “I love you.” He murmured, kissing my forehead. 

“I love you too.” I said, nuzzling into his neck. I smiled into his neck as I breathed in his intoxicating scent. The moment was broken by the sound of my phone ringing loudly. Derek groaned, as I rolled off of him and I reached for my phone. I looked at the screen.

“Shit, it’s the school.” I muttered, looking up at Derek. He groaned,

                “Its my fault I forgot to call them. Give me the phone.” He said, reaching out for me to drop the phone in his palm.

                “Hello?” He answered, sitting up in the bed.

                “No, this is Miss. Enerson’s fiancé, She won’t be in this week. I’m afraid she’s come down with a terrible case of the flu. Yes, that’s right. And I apologize for not letting you know sooner, I was just busy taking care of her. Yes, she’ll see you Monday. Thank you. Alright, bye.” He said, hanging up with a sigh as I lay on my side looking at  him.

“Fiancé, huh?”  I teased, looking at him as he paled.

                “Yeah.” He muttered, running a hand over his hair.

“So you think we are gonna get married?” I asked, smiling at him. His blush was obvious.

                “Well someday, if you wanted to.” He responded meekly. I pressed against his side at his words.

“Of course, I want to.” I whispered, pressing  a kiss to his cheek. He smiled, widely as he pulled tighter against him.

                “I love you.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, cupped his cheeks, stroking along his cheekbones as I replied.

“I love you too and I can’t wait to be your wife someday.”  I responded, I felt him smile.

                “Someday.” He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I felt warm, safe and sleepy as I snuggled into his warmth.

“Someday.” I replied, with a yawn as I felt the heavy weight of sleep embrace me.


	14. Chapter 14

Eventually, Derek had to leave to get groceries leaving me to lounge around the house. The intensity of my heat waned, and I could once again function with clarity. I was dozing when the alarm to the apartment began to blare; I sat up my senses going into overdrive. I pulled on Derek’s shirt and rushed to the living room. I quickly shut down the alarm, resting my head against it as I listened for any threats. A heartbeat began to ring in my ears that definitely was not Derek’s, and I whirled around to face Deucalion.

“What are you doing here?” I growled, feeling my hair stand on edge. He chuckled, stepping into the center of the apartment.

                “I’m here to see you.” He said, with a crooked grin. I growled as he moved to step closer to me.

“What do you want, Deucalion?” I asked, putting the couch between us.

                “I just wanted to see everything that you’d become. Is that so wrong?” He asked, smiling again.

“Seeing as you murdered my father, I’d say yes.” I spat, feeling my skin prickle with rage. He laughed in response.

“What’s so funny?” I asked through gritted teeth. He shook his head with a chuckle.

                “Of course, your mother never told you the whole story. No, she just hid you away from who you are, from me.” He replied, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt my heart drop into my suitcase.

“What are you talking about? Of course, she hid me away from you; you murdered my father!’” I shouted, angrily. He had growled before he turned eyes red as he shouted.

                “I’M YOUR FATHER.”

The words hung in the air between us. I stopped breathing as I looked at him, there was no lie in his words, his heartbeat remained steady.

“You’re my father?” I repeated in a whisper. He nodded, stepping closer.

                “The night your father died, he challenged me for the right to have you in his pack. I had seen an Oracle, and they had told me that you would be a great alpha. I, of course, wanted you to be part of my pack because of that and because you were MY daughter. But he _loved_ you, so he challenged me and he lost. But your mother, she was scared. She thought I was dangerous and didn’t want me to influence you. So she hid you away, suppressed your wolf but now I’ve found you, and we are together again.” He said, with a small smile. I shook my head slightly.

“You’re crazy,” I whispered, feeling cold wash over me. His features turned dark at my words.

“Get out of my apartment,” I ordered, angrily hands closing into tight fists at my side.

                “Don’t speak to me like that.”  He growled, stalking towards me.

“You’ve never been my father and you never will be. Now get out of this apartment and never contact me or Derek ever again or I’ll rip your throat out….with my teeth.” I growled, flashing my canines and eyes at him. He froze in step and chuckled again.

                “You’re making a mistake.” He muttered, coldly. I shook my head.

“No, you’re the one that made a mistake. You try to come to me after you killed my father, tried to kill my friends and my mate, and try to get me to join in you in whatever vendetta or crazy scheme that you have. You’re the one who is mistaken. Now, get out.” I snarled, gnashing my teeth at him. He growled in defeat before turning and heading towards the door.

“Tell Derek that I say hello.” He muttered smugly before slipping out of the door. I listened until I heard his heartbeat disappear. I sighed, falling onto the couch. I leaned back, sinking into the plush leather and soon fell asleep. I don’t know how long I was out before I was being shaken awake by Derek.

“Hey, you’re back.” I murmured, stifling a yawn.

                “Why does the apartment smell like Deucalion?” He asked, eyes wide with fear as he sat next to me.

“Because he paid me a visit,” I replied, leaning into Derek’s side. I felt him tense.

                “why did he need to see you?” He asked, rubbing my arm.

“To tell me that he is my father,” I whispered, shuddering at the thought. His grip tightened around me.

                “is it true?”  he asked, stroking my shoulder. I shrugged.

“There was no sign that he was lying. But even so, he will never be my father. But only my mom knows the truth.” I said, looking up at him. He nodded, before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

                “You know if you need to go see her, I’d understand.” He whispered, against my hair. I nodded,

“I probably should, or else I’m just going to be confused for the rest of my life.” I murmured, nuzzling closer to him. I felt a wave of anxiety roll off of him.

“I should probably look for the remainder of my father’s pack too. Make sure that they are ok.” I said, gently. He nodded.

                “Thinking like an alpha already.” He muttered, stroking my hair.

“Honestly, I’ve been feeling that pull for a while now, the need for familiarity. Don’t get me wrong, I love you, but they’ll probably have answers to questions that I don’t even know I have.” I said, pushing from his side. He nodded, not meeting my eyes.

                “Go.” He said, softly looking up at me with sad eyes.

“Derek, are you sure?” I asked, breathlessly. He nodded with a small smile.

                “Go find your answers. I’ll be here when you get back. Don’t worry about me.” He said, smiling at me.

“I’m always gonna worry about you; you’re my mate, Der,” I whispered, cupping his face in my hands.

                “I love you, (Y/N).” He whispered, fingers coming up to dance over my mating mark. I sighed and bared my neck to him.

“I love you too, Der,” I whispered, nuzzling into his palm that had found its way to my chin. Letting go of his face, I crawled into his lap, wrapping my limbs around him and pressing a kiss to his mating mark. He whined and tightened his grip on my waist, picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed, his body blanketing mine as he kissed me gently.

                “Let me take care of you before you leave.” He whispered, kissing his way down my chest and into the valley of my breasts. His fingers found the hem of the shirt I was wearing and pushed it up and over my head.

                “You’re so beautiful, (Y/N).” He whispered as he nipped at my clavicle. I threaded my fingers into his hair as he continued his descent down my body. He paused just below my belly button, his warm hand slipping between my legs, spreading them open so he could slot himself between them, face hovering over my damp core. His warm breath tickled the inside of my thighs as he took in my body.

                “You’re the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to each thigh, scruff scraping pleasurably against my skin.   

“I could say the same about you.” I breathed, before his lips connected with my core. I keened, grip tightening in his hair. He groaned against me, licking at my entrance as he nosed at my clit.

“Der!” I moaned, hips snapping against him as he licked and sucked.

                “I’ve got you, baby.” He murmured, fingers slipping into me and beginning to pump in earnest, one hand holding my hips down as he brought me to orgasm with his fingers and tongue. I fell over the edge, screaming Derek’s name before falling back against the mattress, limbs heavy with pleasure. He flopped next to me, stubble glistening with my slick.

                “That’s how I wanted our first time together to be like.” He muttered as I curled into his side.

“I can see why.” I scoffed, kissing him and tasting myself on his lips. Pulling away, I slipped my hand down his chest and palmed over his erection.

                “Want me to take care of this, baby?” I asked, kissing his neck. He groaned and canted his hips against my hand.

“I’ll take that as yes,” I said, with a grin as I slid down the bed. I quickly got his belt undone, pulling his jeans and boxers down just far enough for his cock to slip out and slap against his impressive abs.

“You’re so hard for me,” I said, kissing the tip. He moaned, biting his lip as I swallowed him down. His hips thrust shallowly as I cupped his balls. I hollowed my cheeks as his hands found my hair as he thrust deeper, tip hitting the back of my throat. I gagged slightly, eyes pricking with tears as he continued to thrust into my mouth before he came with a howl and swallowed down his release. I pulled off his cock with a smile before falling into bed next to him. His chest was heaving.

                “God I’m gonna miss you.” He murmured, kissing my head. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around him.

“I’m going to miss you too, Der.” I murmured, before we drifted off to sleep, clutching each other tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

I left 2 days later; Derek dropped me at the gate with a kiss and a promise to call me every night.  I turned as I reached the gate and gave him a smile and wave. He waved back with a sad smile, I blew him a kiss and he shook his head, ushering me to board the plane. I felt my heart swell with sadness as I turned and boarded the plane. It was 6 ½ hours before I landed in New York. Once I landed I called Derek,

“Hey Der. I just landed and I’m waiting for my luggage now.” I said, watching the luggage carousel from the corner of my eye.

                “Thanks for letting me know, babe. It’s already so different around here without you.” He said, softly. I smiled to myself.

“I miss you too. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I get some answers.” I said, snagging my bag from the carousel and heading towards the car rental station.

                “You know I can take care of myself, right?” He asked with teasing in his voice. I smiled, climbing into my rental.

“I know you’re fully capable of it, but I love you, and you’re my mate. I’m going to worry about you no matter what.” I replied softly, resting my head against the headrest.

                “You know, I was thinking that with everything that happened before you left, that maybe while you’re on the east coast you could pack up your things and move in with me when you get back?” He said, nervously. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I listened to him breathing on the other end.

                “(Y/N)?” He said again.

“Derek, I’d-I’d love to move in with you,” I said gently listening to him let out a sigh of relief.

                “I love you, (Y/N).” He said, gently over the line.

“I love you too. I’ll call you tomorrow, Der.” I said, smiling softly. I felt my heart twist ever so slightly at the thought of saying goodbye.

                “Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Be safe, baby.” He said, gently. I hung up and sighed heavily, before starting the car and heading off towards Syosset. An hour and half later, I pulled into the drive of my childhood home. My stomach was turning at the thought of having to face my mother after our last conversation. I took a deep breath, opened the door and walked to the door, pausing before I rapped my knuckles against the wood. I waited, listening to my mother’s footsteps on the other side of the door.

                “Hello- (y/n)? I wasn’t expecting  you.” She said, heart racing.

“Hi, mom. I know this is sudden, but we need to talk.” I said as she gestured for me to come inside. I stepped and followed her to the kitchen. She put some tea on as joined me at the kitchen table.

                “So what brings you home?” She asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the table. I leaned in, mirroring her stance.

“I need you tell me everything mom. The whole story about Deucalion, Dad and who/what I am. It’s crucial.” I said, gently watching her face as I spoke. She sighed as the tea kettle whistled, she was silent as she fixed our cups as she handed me my cup.

                “I knew this day would come and I’m still not ready to talk about it.” She said, shaking her head.

“Mom, it’s important. Deucalion told me that I’m his daughter, is that right?” I asked, looking at her pale.

                “You’re father loved you. He fought for you.” She said, fiercely.

“So Deucalion was telling the truth?” I asked, voice low and even. She nodded, refusing to meet my gaze. She took a deep breath before speaking.

                “I was young when I met Deucalion, before he lost his eyesight. He was handsome and ambitious, so I thought. But it turns out that ambition was his downfall, it drove him crazy. When I found out I was pregnant with you, he was just beginning to build his alpha pack. I didn’t like the idea of him murdering his pack, so I left as soon as I got the chance. I moved across the country, got a job as waitress in Greenwood and that’s where I met your father, the father you know. He fell in love with me when I was 3 ½ months pregnant with you. He knew he wasn’t your biological father but he loved you as his own. He told me he was a werewolf when on our 5th date. He said he knew he could trust me, that he knew the moment he laid eyes on me that I was his mate. So we got married and you were born, it was perfect. His pack was kind to us and loved you fiercely. They were a young pack, teens and young adults. But because of Deucalion, I was afraid. So I visited I talked to your father’s emissary. She helped me create the necklace that you wore. Things were good Deucalion showed up again. He said he’d spoken to an Oracle that had spoken about his daughter that would become a great alpha. The information drove him up a wall until he found us, until he found you. When he challenged your father for the right to have you in his pack, your father accepted because he loved you, (Y/N). Deucalion cheated, brought the rest of his pack in for the fight. Even killed a few of your dad’s pack members, when you came running into house screaming about your father, I knew that everything had finally caught up with me. So I took you and I ran, I stopped when I felt we were safe.” She said, looking at me softly. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I observed my mother. My head was reeling with the information I had just received.

“But that doesn’t explain why you never talked about this before, why you didn’t tell me sooner. I would’ve understood. Why did you let me believe a lie my entire life?” I asked, reaching across the table to take her hand. She squeezed my hand tightly.

“I thought that if I kept this world from you, I could keep you out of it. I was mistaken, I guess.” She replied, with a faint smile.

“What brought this up, why now?” She asked, looking at me worriedly. I smiled pulling my hand back.

“Well, the first thing is that Oracle was right,” I said, flashing my red eyes at her. She gasped, covering her mouth.

“Second, I found a mate. That loves me for me.” I whispered the last part with a soft smile.

                “Darling, that’s amazing!” She said, coming around the table to hug me.

“I know he’s amazing. His name is Derek, and he encouraged me to find you and talk to you. I’m also going to be moving in with him when I return to California. I’m actually headed to Boston to get my things, before I try to find the rest of Dad’s pack.” I said, smiling at her. She frowned at the mention of the pack.

                “I can’t help you find the pack.” She muttered, sternly. I grabbed her hands tightly.

“I love you, mom. Please, any information would help.  I need to find out where the rest of Dad’s pack is because I can feel the pull of the pack bond.” I said, looking up at her.

                “Last I heard what was left of the pack moved to Colorado, the only contact info I have is an email for Darrius Michaels. But I haven’t used in years.”

“Uncle Darrius?” I asked, feeling warm at the thought of seeing him again. My mother nodded, standing to fetch the email. She returned with a small slip of paper for me. She handed to me and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

                “I’m happy for you, and I’m sorry that I hide this from you for so long. I hope that you understand why I kept this from you. I just wanted to keep you safe from this world.” She said stroking my cheek. I smiled up at her.

“I understand mom, it doesn’t make things easier, but I understand,” I said, standing and pulling her into a hug.

                “Thank you, (Y/N). Now find the pack so you can return to your man. I hope to realize that I expect to meet this Derek.” She said with a small smirk. I blushed and nodded.

“Of course I do mom,”  I said, hugging her again.               

                “Do you wanna stay for dinner?” She asked, making her to the fridge.

“Only if you’re making your famous meatloaf,” I said with a wide smile. She returned it and started pulling ingredients from the fridge. I joined her in the kitchen helping her make the dinner.

~~

                The next day I left early and headed up to Boston, eager to move out of my shitty apartment and start my life with Derek when I returned. I packed quickly and efficiently, only taking what I needed and heading to Colorado. A day and ½ later, I was pulling into the small town of Breckenridge, Colorado. I pulled into the small restaurant where I was supposed to meet Darrius. I felt my stomach rolling as I entered the restaurant, choosing a small booth in the corner and waiting for Darrius.

                I smelt him before anything, the familiar scent that I remembered from my childhood. I looked up meeting his gaze as a smile broke on his face. He quickened his pace towards our table as I stood to greet him. I was surprised when he pulled me into a tight hug.

                “(Y/N), I can’t believe it’s you. You’re so grown up, and I see you’ve mated.” He said, with a pat on the back before sliding into the booth across from me. I blushed as I nodded.

“I have. It’s been a long time, Darrius.” I replied with a smile.

                “So tell me everything. What happened after that night? You’re mother told me why she left but never where you were.” He said, as the waitress came to take our orders. Once she left I began to tell him the whole story. About the night my mother ran away with me, my accelerated education, my job at Yale, going to Beacon Hills, about Derek and being an alpha. He just listened in silence nodding occasionally until I finished.

“And now I’m here, and I would like to see the rest of the pack,” I said, smiling at him. He nodded as he wiped his mouth.

                “It’s a lot to take in, but it sounds like you’ve done well for yourself. I think that pack would be delighted to see you as well. We were all devastated when you disappeared with your mother. Plus the pack is rightfully yours.” He said, paying the check.

“I hope this doesn’t sound rude but I don’t want the pack. You’ve been the head of it for all these years and I don’t want to take that from you. I have a mate now, we are gonna start our own pack someday and I don’t know where our lives are gonna take us. I can’t make a decision without considering how it would affect both of us and our future.  He’s a good man, he’s had a rough life and woman in his life have a habit of manipulating him and I will never do anything that puts our trust in jeopardy.” I said, folding my hands together. He nodded at me.

                “You’ve become a very mature, caring young woman. This proves your worth as an alpha and as a mate. I respect your decision but know that if you change your mind, the post is yours. Now, let’s go see the rest of the pack.” He said, patting my hands before sliding from the booth. I followed him out of the town towards the moments to a large cabin. I parked my car next to his and climbed out. Out of nowhere a small child come barreling around the corner, clung to Darrius’s leg. I smiled at the little girl and then up at Darrius.

                “(Y/N), this is Ava, my goddaughter. Ava this is (Y/N).” He said, kneeling next to the child. I smiled at her softly.

                “Ava! Ava! You just can’t run off like that.” A voice came around the corner. I turned to see my childhood friend.

“Becky?!” I asked, smiling breaking on my face. Her face broke out into a smile as well.

                “(Y/N)?! Is that you? Oh my god!” She said, running towards me. I met her in a hug, laughing and crying.

“How have you been?! You have a kid now? That’s amazing.”  I said, pulling back from the hug.

                “How have I been? How have you been? Where have you been? I missed you.” She said, smiling at me.

                “Becky, give her some time. Let’s get the rest of the pack, and she’ll tell everyone the whole story.” He said, picking Ava up and heading towards the cabin, leaving us to follow. The next hour was spent telling the rest of the pack what I had told Darrius at the restaurant and catching up.


	16. Chapter 16

**2 Weeks Later**

“What? Stiles was the Nogitsune?” I said, over the line. Derek huffed on the other side of the line.

                “I know how it sounds, but that’s the truth.” He said, with a sigh.

“Is he ok?”  I asked, watching the children running around the clearing.

                “Everything is sorted out. Stiles is exhausted but he’ll be fine. How are you? Hows your pack?” He asked, smiling at me.

“I’m good. The pack is great and I’m gonna be sad to leave them, but I’m more than ready to come home and move in with you.” I sighed, smiling.

                “You’re sure you don’t want to take your place as alpha in the pack?” He asked, gently. I nodded,

“I’m sure. I want to start a pack with you, Der. Not pick up the pieces of a pack I haven’t been a part of since I was 10.” I replied gently.

                “It makes me happy that you want to start a pack with me.” He whispered with you.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my mate and I love you. I think that you are going to be a great partner and a great dad.” I said, smiling at his soft chuckle.

                “You don’t know how much that means to me.” He said, voice soft.

“I think I have some idea.” I said with a smile. He chuckled.

                “I miss and love you.” He said, across the line.

“I miss and love you too, Der. I’ll see you in a week.” I replied, hanging up the phone as Becky joined me on the porch.

                “Were you talking to your mate?” She said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her.

“It’s none of your business, but yes, I was.” I said, sitting next to her on the porch swing.

                “So when are you gonna tell me who he is?” She said, nudging me with her elbow.

“When I’m good and ready.” I replied, with a nudge. She smiled at me.

                “So who would’ve thought we’d both be mated, right now?” she said, watching Ava run laps around the sandbox.

“It’s hard to believe. I still remember you as the 13-year-old big sister I never had.”  I said, looking at her softly, she wrapped her arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

                “Just promise me that you will bring that mate of yours to visit us sometime. I know you have leave soon but I wanna meet the man that has you all heart eyed.” She said with a soft smile.

“I promise. I think he’d like to meet everyone, spend some time in a pack that not all teenagers.” I said, smirking at the thought.

                “I have so many questions.” She said, shaking her head. I laughed at her as Ava came barreling up the steps.

                “(y/n), do you want to play with me?” She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Of course, sweetheart. What are we playing?” I asked, climbing from the swing.

                “HOUSE!” she shouted dragging me into the house. I cast a smile back at Becky as the door closed behind us.

2 hours later, I was covering the sleeping Ava.

                “You’re so good with her. How did you get her down for her nap?” She asked in a whisper.

“She passed out while we were playing sleeping beauty,” I whispered with a smile, crossing my arms and leaving the room with Becky.

                “When are you and your mate gonna have pups of your own?” She asked as we sat at the table.

“I’m not sure. We haven’t talked specifics but I know we are going to have them. He’s got a lot of things to work through, but I know he’ll be a fantastic dad.” I said, smiling softly.

                “You’re so cute when you talk about him. I’m happy you found someone so great.” She said, taking my hands in mine.

“So am I.” I said, smiling back at her.

                “I’m starting to understand why you don’t wanna take over our pack, you’ve got your own waiting.” She said, gently.

“I do,” I said, leaning back in my seat.

                “when do you leave?” She asked, mimicking my position.

“End of the week,” I said, watching her face turn sad.

                “So soon?” she asked, frowning.

“I’ve been here for a month, Beck. I need to go home.” I said, smiling softly.

                “I get it, I do. I’m just gonna miss you.” She said, with a sniffle.

“I’ll miss you too. But we’ve got so many ways we can keep in touch now, plus I’ve still got 6 days here so let’s make the best of it. Wanna have a classic sleepover?”

                “Of course! blanket fort?” She asked, smirking at me.

“Blanket fort,” I replied, as we bolted into the living room.

~~

                The rest of the week was spent learning general pack laws, it was boring and I constantly looked forward to my daily phone call with Derek. But on Tuesday, I couldn’t reach him and when I still could reach him on Thursday, I started to get nervous. But I knew that Derek was a grown up and he could take care of himself. Everything that I was worried about came true when I received a call from Stiles on Friday.

“Hello, Stiles,” I said, smiling as I answered.

                “Hey (Y/N), did Derek come and visit you?” He asked, voice shaking.

“No, why Stiles?” I asked, blood running cold as I left the pack meeting and stepped outside.  

“Stiles, why do you ask?” I asked, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

                “He went off the grid, he hasn’t been answering any of the packs texts. We thought maybe he’d just surprised you with a visit but apparently he didn’t.”

“So what you’re telling me is that Derek is missing?” I asked, my stomach turning uncomfortably in my stomach.

                “Looks like it. Don’t worry, we’ll find him. I’ll keep you in updated.”  Stiles said, on the other line.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I said, wiping a few tears from my cheek. I hung up and took a deep breath before going back into the meeting. The pack looked up when I walked into the room, Becky was the first to realize that something was up.

                “What’s wrong? You’re white as a sheet.” She said, coming to my side.

“Derek is missing. I have to go.” I whispered, feeling myself start to shake.

                “What can we do to help?” Darrius asked, stepping forward to join Becky.

“Nothing, the pack back in Beacon Hills is on it. But I need to go. I have to try and help. He’s my mate and I knew something was wrong and I didn’t do anything.” I said, tears falling  freely.

                “Hey, it’s ok.” Becky said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly crying into her shoulder. I pulled away and I wiped my eyes.

“I need to go now. Thank you, for everything.” I said, sniffling as I smiled at them faintly.

                “You’re welcome. If there is ever anything you need, you’ve got family, friends and allies here. Know that, (Y/N).” Darrius said, pulling me into a hug.

“Thank you, Uncle Darrius.” I whispered into his shoulder before pulling away and saying goodbye to the rest of the pack before leaving.

Once in my car, I called Stiles.

“Hey I just wanted to let you know, I’m on my way back. Please tell me you’ve found something out.” I said, not recognizing my own voice.

                “We did, but you’re probably not gonna like it.” He said, quietly.

“Just tell me Stiles.” I growled, feeling my alpha genes take over.

                “We think he was taken by a group of Mexican hunters, we’re on our way to find him. When you get back to Beacon Hills, stay there on the off chance that we are completely off base on this one. Trust us, we’re gonna get him back.” He said, calmly.

“He was taken? Why would they take him?” I asked, coldly.

                “We don’t know yet, but we are going to find him. I promise.” He said, determination clear in his voice.

“I don’t like this, Stiles.” I said, frowning as I navigated through traffic.

                “No one does, but we have a plan. Trust us, (Y/N). We’re gonna get your mate back.” He said, reassuringly.

“I do trust you, Stiles.” I said, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel as I waited for the light to turn green.

                “Ok, good. We’re almost to the border. I’ll let you know what we find out as soon as I can.” He said, gently.

“Thank you, Stiles, be safe.” I said, before hanging up. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel my knuckle turning white. I felt my were becoming anxious at the thought of losing my mate, I took a deep breath resting my head against the steering wheel throwing a pray up to whatever deity would listen to my pleas. A  honk from the car behind shook me from my moment of prayer. I sat up and flipped them off before gunning it through the now yellow light.

I got to Beacon Hills in record time. I let myself into the lot and began to pace, clutching my cell phone in my hands and whispering prayers into the universe. In all my life, I had never felt as helpless as I did right now. I eventually slipped into a t-shirt of Derek’s and began to busy myself with unpacking my things. Before I knew it, it was 3 am and I had still heard nothing from the pack. I felt my eyes droop as I yawned widely before crawling onto Derek’s side of the bed and burying my face in his pillow and quickly passing out.


End file.
